Led By Faith
by faithandhopewoman
Summary: In the movie Max asks Maria to be his partner for dinner. Georg is agreeable and Maria goes to her room to change. His heated encounter with Herr Zeller was over. Georg felt Maria should have returned by now. He decides to go find out what's taking Maria so long to change her dress.
1. The Dinner

Georg tells Max. "Play host for me. I need to go upstairs for a minute."

Max didn't notice the concerned look on his face. The guest didn't notice Georg had disappeared.

He climbed the stairs quickly and went straight to Maria's room. He saw Elsa leaving her room and heard her comment. "I'm sure you'll make a fine nun."

Georg stood there claring at her as his temper rose. "Elsa." She stopped suddenly when she heard his voice; he was the last person she expected to see.

Georg asked sternly as he walked closer to her. "Why were you in Maria's room?"

"Only helping her decide on a dress to wear."

"I believe Maria is old enough to pick out a dress to wear. I'll speak to you in a minute in your room."

"Georg knocked on Maria's door but opened it at the same time. He saw her bent over her bed crying.

"Maria, what's wrong?"

"Captain, please leave so I can get dressed." She stood up and held her robe in front of her.

"Maria, why is your carpetbag open?"

"I must leave her before I ruin everything."

In a softer tone Georg asked. "What did Elsa say to you?"

He sensed her uneasiness. "Did she tell you I was in love with you?"

All Maria could do was nod.

"Maria, I want you to get dressed for dinner. I'll be back to escort you there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure.

After leaving her room, he walked to directly to Elsa's room. As soon as he opened the door he exclaimed.

"Elsa, I know you purposely went to Maria's room to scare her into leaving. But she's not the one leaving; you are. Pack your bags and Franz will take you to the train station to take the late train back to Vienna."

"Georg, you can't be serious. Maria's a postulate."

"I know that. It's a period of time during which she can change her mind. Maria loves my children and I believe she loves me too; she's too shy to admit it. Besides you don't hold my distain for the Nazis. I will leave my country rather than serve in their navy. Goodbye Elsa."

He closed the door forcibly behind him. And Elsa spoke to the room.

"I'm certain I can find a man who needs my money. And we can travel the world without any responsibilities. Those children would have taken up too much of Georg's time."

Georg raced down the back stairs to find Franz. He told him what he needed to do. He also had a thought. _I wonder what happened._

Georg then hurried back upstairs and quietly knocked on Maria's door. She opened it immediately.

"Your dress is perfect. She was wearing the dress from the puppet show,

"Please take my arm and together we will go to dinner."

Maria smiled and thought, _I feel like I'm Cinderella going to the ball with my prince._

Before entering the dining room, Georg spoke to one of the servers. "Please remove the place setting next to Max; it won't be needed."

"I'll do it immediately sir."

"Maria, take a deep breath; I can feel you shaking."

"I'll be okay once I sit down."

The other guests were either drinking another cocktail or speaking quietly with those around them. They didn't see them enter the dining room.

Georg pulled the chair away from the table so she could easily walk in front of to sit. He whispered. "There's no pinecone."

She laughed quietly and again sat as Sister Margareta had taught her. Georg smiled and remained standing. Soon everyone saw him and the room went quiet.

"T regret to inform the Baroness is ill; she will not be joining us for dinner. And let me thank you now for being my guests this evening."

The first course had already been served. It was a small bowl of soup with one large dumpling floating on top. The guests all waited for Georg to begin to eat. As people finished their soup they began to speak quietly to people around them.

A sipping wine was served next. It cleared one's palate before the next course was served. Georg watched Maria out of the corner of his eye; he knew she probably felt a little uncomfortable. He was sure this was the first really fancy dinner she had ever been to.

So he whispered to her. "You only need to take a sip of wine."

She nodded in relief. And Max thought. _Elsa wasn't ill. Something else happened._

The second course was the main meal. Everyone's plate had one large breaded pork chop which had been baked. Also on the plate was a serving of green beans and a small serving of potatoes. A dinner wine was placed on each table.

"Maria, this is a light wine. You might like it."

Georg only filled her glass half full. He waited for her to take a sip.

"It's very fruity tasting. And you're right it doesn't seem to have too much alcohol. I'll finish it with my meal?"

When the servers saw most everyone was finished; the plates were collected. They were replaced with a smaller plate; the baskets of breads and platters of cheeses were placed on each table. And other wine was served.

Maria shook her head and smiled. "A person could get drunk after a meal like this."

Georg smiled. "Yes, it does happen occasionally."

Maria was already full. She only ate one piece of cheese and a small bread stick. She didn't even take a sip of this wine. She was delighted when the meal ended with desert and coffee.

Desert was a small piece of cake made from a tender buttery dough layered with a rich vanilla pastry cream and topped with sticky sweet almonds.

"This cake is very good, Captain."

"I'm glad you liked it. I see most people have finished eating. I'll stand; a sign the party is over."

The guest knew too and began to leave the dining room for the Great Hall. The road and the circle were crowded with cars and horse drawn carriages.

Maria and the Captain had watched them leave. "Will I see you at breakfast?"

"I'll be there with the children but I doubt I'll eat very much; I've never eaten that much food at one meal."

Georg watched her walk up the stairs thinking _now I can court her properly._


	2. A New Day

A New Day

Georg woke with a smile on his face and thought _the children are going to be so surprised._

He didn't know Maria woke with the same thought; she was smiling broadly as she buttoned the little girls' dresses and fixed their hair.

"Fräulein Maria why are you so happy?"

"Well girls, it's a new day, the sun is shining and the birds are chirping; being happy lets God know we appreciate the world he gave us.

"I hear your brothers and sisters. I'm sure Kurt is ready to eat."

"He's always hungry."

"That's true; boys his age grow a lot Marta."

And Kurt saw his sisters and Maria and promptly asked. "Can we go to breakfast now?"

"Lead the way Kurt."

As usual Kurt almost ran down the stairs to the dining room. He stopped in surprise. "Father, you're already here. Are you hungry too?"

"Not really Kurt; just waiting for you and your Fräulein." Spoken as he tried to keep a smile off his face; he too was extremely happy.

"How was the dinner, Father?"

"Very nice, Liesl, the food was scrumptious, the wine tasty and the guests all enjoyed themselves.

"Fräulein, do you have any plans for the children today?"

"It is a beautiful day; we should enjoy it."

"Maybe we should go climb some trees!"

"Is the Baroness coming too?"

"I doubt it, Kurt. It's too far for her to travel."

"Father, you're speaking nonsense."

"Really Brigitta! Nonsense! The Baroness missed Vienna so much she returned there last night."

Seven children looked like their eyes would pop out of their sockets and their mouths were open. None could utter a word. And Maria was doing everything she could not to laugh or smile.

Georg was doing the same. Many seconds passed before he spoke. "Last night after the Baroness left, I had dinner with a beautiful lady. It was one of the most pleasant dinners I've had in the last few years."

"Who was this lucky lady?" Liesl asked.

"Someone you know very well."

To Georg and Maria's surprise it was Marta who answered. "Now I know why my Fräulein was so happy! She was your dinner partner!"

"Yes Marta you are correct."

"Father, are you going to court our Fräulein?"

"I haven't asked her yet, Liesl. Do you want me to ask her?"

"Yes! We want a new mother as soon as possible." Marta answered for all of them.

Maria's face held a light blush but she had a brilliant smile.

"Then I will."

Georg rose from his chair and walked to Maria. Speaking as he knelt. "I know knelling is usually reserved for a marriage proposal but it's also good for asking a lady if a man can court her. Maria, do you have any objection to being courted by me?"

"None at all Captain."

"Now it's Georg my dear."

"Yes, I've been saying it silently to myself."

Another voice was heard. "What have I missed?"

"Uncle Max, the Baroness returned to Vienna and now father is courting our Fräulein!"

"So that's why you are all smiling."

"Yes, Father wants to go climb some trees. Are you coming?"

"My tree climbing days are over. Besides I need to speak with the man in charge of the Salzburg Music Festival. One of the guests told me they are looking for a Master of Ceremony for the final night."

"Sounds like a perfect job for you."

Max immediately left for town.


	3. A Fun Day

A Fun Day

Georg announced. "Children, you can't climb trees in your uniforms. Go put on the play clothes your Fräulein made you. Maria, do you have play clothes too?"

"Not made from the curtains; but I will change."

Her suitable clothes were the blouse and jumper from the day of their argument. She wondered. _Will Georg notice?_

Georg's suitable clothes made the children stare at him again. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his pant legs were tucked into boots.

"I can't be a stuffy captain all the time! And I see your Fräulein is wearing your swimming clothes."

"You remembered."

"I will always remember; it was part of my life changing moment. Maria, should I drive us there? The Mirabelle Trees are about a half mile away."

"No, it's a nice walk. We always sing as we walk. Children, what should we sing?"

"Our favorite, the song which teaches how to sing."

"Alright, let's sing it together. _Doe a deer, a female deer, Ray - a drop of golden sun, Me – a name I call myself, Far – a long, long way to run, Sew – a needle pulling thread, La, a note to follow sew, Tea – a drink with bread and jam and that will bring us back to Do._

"And then I told the children, with these notes in their heads they can sing almost anything."

What a fun way to teach children how to sing. Where did you learn it?"

"From one of the professors at the university."

"Is that where you learned to play the guitar?"

"Yes, but not from a professor but from one of my roommates. I even amazed myself at how easy it was for me. I like to think of it as a talent God gave me."

"And you have a beautiful voice; another God given talent. I see we have arrived at the Mirabelle Trees. Now I'm curious how you were able to climb them."

"It was easy Father. We picked trees with a low branch to grab and were able to pull ourselves up. Only Brigitta needed a boast. Marta and Gretl sat and watched us."

Kurt demonstrated his tree climbing skills first; soon everyone, including their father, was in the trees. Marta and Gretl were laughing at their father. He was making monkey noises. Then he asked.

"Did you see me drive by with the Baroness and Uncle Max?"

"I did." Liesl answered. "We didn't stay there very long. Fräulein Maria had one more surprise for us; we went to the other side of the lake near our home and found the rowboat."

"And then my life-changing moment happened. I believe it's time to return to the villa."

When they arrived home, the children went to their rooms to change their clothes. Maria and Georg did the same. Georg waited in the hall for Maria. She had taken a few minutes to decide what to wear.

She finally chose one of the dresses she had made from the material Georg had provided on her first day at the villa. It wasn't the one made from the material with the bold stripes of orange and brown; it was the dark navy-blue fabric with very tiny flowers. It was the smallest bolt of fabric of the three. There was only enough material for the skirt of a dress.

In the room with the sewing machine, there was other material. She used material which matched the color of the blue flowers.

When she stepped out of her room, Georg instantly commented. "Lovely Maria, the top of your dress matches your eyes. It makes the bluer than the sky and oh so lovely to look at."

"Georg, you're making me blush."

"I see than I am. Shall we go find the children?"

"Yes, we should."

Once again Georg offered his arm to Maria and they walked in sync down the stairs. When Maria took his arm, she had the same thought as she had last night. This time she spoke.

"When we went to dinner last night I was thinking I feel like Cinderella going to the ball with her prince. I still feel that way."

"I'm not a prince Cinderella, just a naval captain madly in love with you and wants to make her his wife as soon as possible."

"Is there a reason for this haste?"

Georg led Maria to his study. They sat on a small sofa and each turned slightly to see the other's face.

"Maria, do you know anything about what is happening in Germany?"

"Only that both the Bishop and the Reverend Mother offer prayers for God's chosen people, the Israelites. Are they in danger?"

"Yes, Maria, they are. A new leader in Germany, who seemingly came out of nowhere, was recently elected Chancellor. He dislikes Jewish people. He has made life miserable for them; many have been taken from their homes and put in fenced in camps.

"He also wants to have a big empire. He's going to begin with uniting Austria with Germany."

"That's what you and that man Zeller had words about as I went up to change for dinner."

"Yes, it was. Do you know what will happen to me if it occurs?"

Maria nodded.

"I won't allow it to happen. We will leave Austria for some place safe. Maria, we need to leave soon. We can't be married in a regular wedding ceremony. It would cause too many people to know."

"Darling, I never ever dreamed of getting married; never dreamed of wearing a wedding gown. It's taking our vows which marry us. Do you know the priest of the church near the horse pasture?"

"I've met him."

"I'm sure he would marry us. He's been told by the Bishop the state of affairs in Germany. He probably knows all about you and that the Germans would want you for their navy."

"Then we should plan on asking him."

"Yes and soon."


	4. A Happy Event

A Happy Event

The next day Georg spoke to Liesl. "Maria and I are walking to the church. I want you to keep your brothers and sisters occupied. And I don't want you to leave the house if that messenger boy should come by."

"But why Father?"

"I can't explain now. Do I have your promise?"

"Yes Father."

Liesl was torn by two different thoughts. _Maybe Father and Maria are going to the church to speak with the priest about marrying them._ The other thought she had was totally opposite. _What does father know about Rolf that he doesn't want me to see him?_ She was terribly confused. She did go upstairs and kept her brothers and sisters occupied.

Meanwhile Maria and Georg had arrived at the church when Georg recognized who was walking towards them. He spoke in a low voice.

"Maria, get in the church and hide."

She quickly opened the door and closed it just as quick. The priest happened to be near the front door. Both of them were able to hear this conversation.

"What a funny place for the ostrich to be! Do you think your prayers will save you from your orders to join Hitler's navy once the Anschluss happens."

Maria heard from the priest. "Go hide in the safe room and lock it."

This is a room all Catholic churches have; it's a room where the Blessed Wafers are kept. It was also big enough for a person.

The priest had joined Georg outside in front of the church. "Coming for confession Zeller? You must have a lot of sins on your soul from believing in that man Hitler whom you worship. Surely you remember the commandment, _have no other gods except the Lord God Almighty."_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Just then a bolt of lightning came from the heavens and struck the ground inches from Zeller. He fell to the ground; motionless.

Georg and the priest walked into the church leaving Zeller lying there.

"Let me tell Maria she can leave the safe room."

Maria had heard him and immediately left the safe room and almost ran to Georg. He held her close to him; he could feel her shaking.

"Father, the reason we came here was to ask you to marry us; you heard Zeller. I'm not waiting until the Anschluss happens to leave Austria. We want to be married when we leave."

"Maria, is this what you want too?"

"Yes, Father, I now believe this is God's plan for me."

"I believe the same. I'll ask Catherine my secretary and Andrew the church's caretaker to be your witnesses. Catherine's in the office; I will take you there before I go outside to find Andrew."

Catherine spoke to the couple. "I heard Father. Tell me your full names so I can prepare your wedding certificate."

From Georg she heard, Georg Johannes von Trapp. And Maria's full name was Maria Augusta Kutschera.

And Father not only found Andrew but also three boys by Zeller's body. He heard them talking.

"He's dead, Rolf. He has no wounds."

"The wrath of God struck him; you boys better change your ways or it could happen to you."

The priest never saw three boys run so fast down the street.

"Andrew, I need you to be a witness to a marriage. The decorated captain from the Great War needs to leave Austria before the Germans come looking for him."

"Father, are things really as bad as I've heard?"

"Probably worse, this guy Hitler is filled with evil. Only our prayers are going to sustain until the righteous prevail."

The two of them walked into the church. Catherine had brought Maria and Georg there. Father Stephan stood before the couple.

"In times like this the church allows priests to use the shortest form of the marriage ceremony that I can. Therefore, I will begin.

"God ordained marriage at the wedding in Cana of Galilee. It is a union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind for mutual joy. From the book of Genesis, in the book of Psalms and in the words of Christ we hear reasons why marriage is so ordained. Now face each other and hold hands."

"Maria, will you have this man to be your husband; to love him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health and be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

"I will."

"Georg, will you have this woman to be your wife; to love her, honor and keep her, in sickness and be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Maria and Georg, having given yourselves to each other by solemn vows, I pronounce you are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Amen.

"You should begin wedded life with a kiss."

The couple did kiss and the priest heard from Georg. "My kiss will always come with the words I love you."

And Maria said. "I will do the same. I love you."

"That's a lovely way to keep your marriage strong. And I will pray for you as you leave your country behind and find that place where you can be safe from the evil which is about to cause another war; a war which may be bigger than the Great War."

"Maria and I will pray for you too. Now I need to explain to the children why we need to leave Austria so suddenly."

Father Stephan watched them walk away; then return to the foot of the altar to pray. Part of his prayer contained this; _God I ask that your angels surround this family and keep them safe as they escape the evil which has claimed the minds of those who call themselves Nazis._


	5. At the Villa

At the Villa

Rolf and his friends had run from the church to the villa. He pushed the doorbell several times. Liesl heard it and looked out the small window by the front door and saw Rolf.

"Now what do I do?" She spoke to no one. But Franz had heard her.

"You should go back to you brothers and sisters as your father instructed you. I'm sure your father and Maria will be home soon."

Liesl left the foyer and Franz heard. "If you're there Franz please open the door."

After he did, he immediately heard. "Franz, Herr Zeller is dead. What do we do now?"

"You should repent before the wrath of God strikes you."

"Are you no longer loyal to Hitler?"

"No I'm not. He's killing Jewish people and others he dislikes. They include women, mothers and fathers, babies, the lame and old people. Now leave here and never come back."

Rolf and his friends ran away; they were out of Franz's sight by the time Georg and Maria were approaching the villa. They saw Franz standing in front of the door. As soon as the couple was closer he spoke.

"I know you suspected I sided with the Germans but Elsa changed my mind."

"Elsa! How?" Georg asked.

"When I took her to the train station, she ranted about Hitler. She was actually happy he was having people killed who didn't fit his idea of a pure person, an Aryan. I didn't want to believe her. But other men I know confirmed it was true. Do you know Zeller is dead?"

"Yes, he was hit by lightening by the church. How did you know?"

"Rolf came here; he pushed on the doorbell many times. Liesl had heard it and saw that it was Rolf who had rung it."

"Did she go outside?"

"I heard her ask herself. _What do I do now?_ I reminded her of what you had told her; she went back up stairs. I opened the door. And told the boys they better change their ways before the wrath of God strikes them. I saw them run away."

"Franz, Maria and I are married and we need to leave Austria very soon. I know there are others here in Salzburg who think Germany taking over Austria is a good idea. One of them may assume the role Zeller had and try to force me to command one of their ships."

"I thought that may have been your reason for going there. Congratulations! What can I do to help?"

"Can you check on a late train to Italy? I don't want to take a chance on being seen leaving."

"I'll go to the train station right now."

"Thank you, Maria and I need to tell the children my plans. I hope they won't become hysterical."

The newlyweds climbed the stairs together. They heard the children before they saw them; they were singing the _Hills are Alive_ song. Both of them began to sing as they approached the old nursery room.

The first to notice them wasn't the usual child; it was Louisa. "Why do you both look so happy?" She then answered her own question.

"Father, did you and our Fräulein get married?"

"Yes Louisa we did."

"That's wonderful but why so suddenly?"

The couple sat on the floor with the children. Maria asked them. "Who remembers the story of Adam and Eve?"

All but Marta and Gretl raised their hands. "Then you remember Adam and Eve were expelled from the garden after they both ate an apple from the forbidden tree. At that moment evil entered the world. God later sent his Son who He hoped would be able to restore paradise; but not everyone believed in him. Evil has continued to rule people's minds."

"Maria is right. Today we have such a man who has taken control of Germany. Even I can't believe all the evil things he is doing to some people living there. He also wants a huge empire. He's already taken control of land he thinks belongs to Germany. Austria will be next."

"Then you would be required to serve in his navy?"

"Yes. That's correct Friedrich. But we're not going to be here. We will be leaving on a train to Italy tonight. Franz is at the train station right now to learn what time we can leave."

The children's faces showed their surprise and fear. Maria tried to comfort them.

"Children, this is a time we must have absolute faith in God. There's a phrase I believe in, it says. _When the Lord closes a door somewhere He opens a window._ God has given us an open window. It's the train to Italy. Your Father knows we will be safe there. Now let's sing about our favorite things."

"And I'll go downstairs and see if Franz has returned from the train station."

As Georg was leaving the play room, he heard the children's favorite things, puppy dogs, kittens, bunny rabbits and Pussy Willows. And he found Franz had returned from the train station.

"Georg, the night train to Italy leaves at eight o'clock I also spoke to Stefan and Phillip."

"Did you ask them if they wanted to come with us?"

"I did and their answer was _yes of course we do_."

"Good, I'm sure I'll hear the same from the ladies." And he did.

Since singing had made the children not feel so sad; Liesl asked a question. "Since you are our mother now, how shall we address you?"

Maria thought for a moment; then told them. "I think you should use _Mother._ "

"I had hoped that would be your answer. Now we are a complete family."

"Thank you, Liesl. Now everyone needs to pack a bag for our trip."

 **A/N:** This story is inspired from the book the real Maria wrote: The Story of the Trapp Family Singers. And also from a book the oldest daughter of Georg and Agathe, who was named after her mother, wrote. It's title is, Memories Before and After The Sound of Music.

A Germany movie producer also used the book to make the movie: The Von Trapp Family: A Life of Music. It was recently shown on a cable TV channel. In this movie there isn't a butler. Instead there is a chauffeur who had been in the navy with Georg. He becomes a full-fledged Nazi. It is available on DVD. It's worth watching.


	6. Preparations

Preparations

Kurt had one concern after he learned his Fräulein had married his father.

"Will you still play games with us?"

"Of course I will Kurt. I'm not any different just because I'm your mother now. Your father needs you to pack a bag with your clothes. After we do, we can play some games."

"Marta and Gretl, I'll help you pack your things. Come with me to your room."

"Thank you, Louisa. After you pack your bag, come back here; you other children should do the same."

Georg drew Maria close and kissed her cheek. "My dear, I believe God chose you long ago to be a mother."

"Maybe so, my own childhood didn't teach me. We need to pack our bags too."

Georg had made certain the boys had packed everything they should. He sent them on to the play room.

In the little girls' room, Marta asked Louisa. "Can both of us take a doll?"

"Let's pack all your clothes first. I'm sure there will be room for a doll."

Louisa had been correct, there was more than enough room; there was even room for some clothes for their dolls.

They joined the others in the playroom and Maria had them play all kinds of games. And Georg was happy they were having fun. It told him they weren't worried about leaving Austria.

He was the one who was worried. Georg knew other people who lived in Salzburg also believed uniting Austria to Germany wasn't a bad idea. He hoped leaving when it was dark would prevent anyone from seeing them leave the villa.

Katia spoke to Georg. "We should eat before we leave. I prepared a filling soup; it should keep us full until we can eat again."

"Yes, thank you."

In seconds he heard the doorbell. "That must be Max."

He hurried there; opened it and heard. "Why was the door locked?"

"Come in and I'll tell you."

After locking the door, Georg began to tell him what had happened. Max interrupted him.

"Is Herr Zeller really dead?"

"He is Max; lightening hit him right outside the church door. Maria and I were at the church to ask the priest to marry us."

"Congratulations! I'm sure the children are pleased."

"They are. And this may surprise you; Franz had his mind changed about Hitler when he drove Elsa to the train station the evening of the dinner. She was eager for the Germans to take over Austria; she wasn't the least bit concerned that Hitler was having people killed who didn't fit his idea of a perfect race.

"Max, this man is pure evil. And I'm not waiting for him to take over Austria. All of us are leaving are leaving on the night train to Italy. Do you want to come with us?"

"Of course I do. The Festival Committee had already found a Master of Ceremony for the final night. And you know I don't take risks. Are we staying there?"

"No, we'll get off the train in St. Georgen so I can obtain the back pay I earned there during the War. There we will be away from the Germans. You should pack your bag before dinner. I'll walk up with you; Maria is keeping the children occupied by playing games with them."

Before they got to the top of the stairs, Max commented. "I hear the children laughing; they must be having fun."

"That's good; I'll go tell them dinner is ready."

Georg entered the play room and Kurt immediately spoke. "Are we eating dinner before we leave?"

"Yes, Katia made a hardy soup."

"Good, my stomach won't make noises on the train."

Georg and Maria exchanged glances; they both shook their heads but smiled. Maria offered optimistic words. "He'll grow out of this stage and be more like Friedrich in a couple of years."

"I hope so. Is Cinderella ready to go to dinner?"

"Yes my prince, I am."

They laughed all the way down the stairs. Max had followed them. The children were talking about all the fun games they had played. Georg was delighted with their happiness; they didn't seem to be the least bit worried about leaving Austria.

Liesl had stayed near the foot of the stairs; she wanted to talk with her father. He noticed her and stopped while Maria went on to the dining room.

"Father, why didn't you want me to see Rolf?"

"Right before you and your mother fell out of the rowboat into the lake, I found him throwing stones at your bedroom window. He got flustered and saluted me with the Hitler greeting, _Heil Hitler._

"Liesl, he's one of many who now believe in Hitler's desire not only to form a big empire but also to kill people he doesn't like. He finds young boys easy to manipulate to believe the same."

"Now I know why he told me not to tell you a Cornell Schneider was here from Berlin to meet with the Gauleiter. Who's the Gauleiter?"

"Herr Zeller, the short man with an odd mustache who was at the party. But he's dead."

"Dead! What happened?"

"Lightening struck him by the church. It also told me my decision to leave Austria was correct. Please don't worry; we will be safe. Dinner is waiting; we better go there before your brother faints from hunger."

Liesl laughed and Georg was glad she did. Now he offered his arm to her and together they went into the dining room.


	7. The Stealth Escape

The Stealth Escape

Georg escorted Liesl to her place at the table; then he took his seat beside Maria. She whispered. "Is Liesl okay?"

"Yes, she wanted to know why I didn't want her to go outside if Rolf should come by."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I had seen him throwing stones at her bedroom window right before you and they fell out of the rowboat. He was startled and gave me the new Hitler greeting. She told me things Rolf had told her; but she hadn't believed him. She thought he was trying to impress her.

"She was very surprised when I told her Herr Zeller was hit by lightening and was dead. I then put us both into a happy mood by telling her we had better get to the dining room before Kurt faints from hunger."

Now Maria had to squash her laugh by covering her mouth. And Franz brought the big pot of hot soup to the dining room and set it on the buffet table. A stack of bowls was there too. Before he began to serve, Maria said a prayer of thanks.

"Lord our God, we thank you for all the blessings You have given us. And we also thank You for this food you have provided. May it provide us strength for our journey. Amen."

"Marta and Gretl, I'll serve you first so your serving can cool; it's very hot."

By the time everyone had been served, the little girls serving of soup had cooled enough for them to begin to eat. The older children knew to blow on a spoon full of soup to help it to cool. Everyone ate until they were full. Cookies were served for dessert; along with more milk for the children and coffee for all the adults.

Georg stood when he saw everyone had finished eating. "While the dishes are been washed and put away, everyone should use the bathroom one more time."

"Phillip and I will bring all the bags downstairs so we will be ready to walk to the train station. Georg, I also noticed there is only a quarter moon tonight; I doubt anyone would be able to see us leave."

"That's good."

Once everyone was back downstairs, Georg spoke again. "Franz, I want you to lead and Stephan and Phillip to be last behind Friedrich and Kurt. Isabel and Katia, I'd like you to hold Marta and Gretl's hands. And Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta you can walk behind them. Maria and I will be behind you. And please be very quiet."

The short walk had them to the train station as they heard the distant sound of an approaching train. Soon they heard a far away train whistle. And as the conductor had the station in his sight, he sounded the whistle again.

The conductor had noticed this large group waiting; as soon as the train came to stop, he stepped off and asked.

"Are all of you getting on the train?"

Franz answered him. "Yes, and I have all the tickets."

"Hang on to them; I'll punch them once we are on our way. You can tell your group they can board now."

Franz didn't need to tell them; they had heard the conductor. There was no pushing or shoving; but they did hurry. They quickly found a seat. Gretl sat with Isabel and Katia had Marta with her.

As Georg and Maria boarded the conductor spoke to them. "Don't be startled sir. I know who you are. The main office was informed that starting in the morning one of Hitler's followers will be riding on every train leaving this station."

"Doesn't surprise me. They're an evil bunch. My military intuition told me we needed to leave tonight."

"Once the train leaves the city, it will begin to pick up speed. It's almost a straight line to St. Georgen. The only stops are both in Italy. We should be at St. Georgen almost as the sunrises."

"Do you know if there is an inn near-by?"

"There is; it's only a block from the station."

Two toots of the train's horn announced it was leaving the station. And Georg and Maria checked on the children before taking a seat. They were told. "Try and get some sleep; it will make the time pass quicker."

The conductor had taken all the tickets Franz handed him; he used a device to make a small hole in each one and handed them back to Franz. The hole was proof they had been used.

The train car was quiet; Marta and Gretl were already asleep. The others had separate seats and took a pillow and placed it near the window and slept that way.

The men and ladies simply rested their head on the back of the seat and were able to sleep for at least part of the trip.

Georg had encouraged Maria to sleep but she told him.

"I may try later; right now I'm not sleepy."

"Don't worry, darling. I'm sure we're one step ahead of the Nazis."

"I believe you."

Georg never closed his eyes but Maria rested her head on his shoulder and slept after they had traveled a good distance from Salzburg. She and all the others, except Marta and Gretl, woke when the train made its first stop.

After that, no one could go back to sleep. The next stop even woke Marta and Gretl. And Georg told them.

"The train will be in St. Georgen in about thirty minutes. There's an inn close by where I'm sure we can get something to eat and maybe they have a room where you can wait while Franz and I find the bursar's office where I can collect the war wages which weren't able to be sent to Austria after the war ended."


	8. First Stop to Freedom

First Stop to Freedom

The train began to slow down; the hissing of the train's brakes and the screeching of the wheels against the steel train tract told everyone the train was approaching the train station. Then the conductor sounded the train's horn and the passengers felt the train crawl towards the station. A final blast of the horn announced to the station master the train would arrive momentarily.

Finally the train stopped and Georg stood. "No need to rush getting off and don't forget your travel bag."

Now there were voices of real excitement. Several said _I can't believe where we are!_ But Kurt's stomach was talking to him. "Are we going to eat soon?"

"Yes, but first I want to find the bursar's office. Franz is coming with me."

"We'll be fine Georg. Children let's sit while we wait."

The train station had a nice area for waiting. There were several seating groupings. Maria led them to one of the largest; Isabel and Katia sat with them. The three men, Max, Stephan and Phillip were tired of sitting; they walked around the waiting room, talking about the next stop, Monaco.

"Mother, can we sing?"

"What do you want to sing Marta?"

"About our favorite things."

"Excellent choice."

Maria began with "raindrops on roses," and the others all joined her and sang, "and whiskers on kittens." Then all the way to the end as they loudly sang, "and then I don't feel so sad."

As Georg and Franz left the station, Georg spoke. "If I remember correctly, the bursar's office was in a bank building."

"Yes, I remember that too."

They slowed their walk as they came closer to a small shopping district. "Franz, I see the bank, it's on the other side of the street."

They quickly crossed the street and entered the building. Georg asked the person sitting at the desk. "Can you direct us to the Austrian Navy bursar's office?"

"It's upstairs, third office on your right."

"Thank you."

The two men climbed the stairs hurriedly. Georg opened the door and spoke to the first person they saw.

"I'm Captain von Trapp and with me is Franz Durant my orderly; we're here to collect our navy wages."

"I've been expecting you."

"You have?"

"After your fellow officers came to collect theirs, I had a feeling you would be next. Give me a few minutes to retrieve the money from the bank's safe."

"Gentlemen, I put your money in a portfolio; all the money you earned is there."

Georg thanked the gentleman before hurrying back to the train station. They found Maria and the children were still singing. But Kurt had seen them enter. He immediately asked.

"Can we eat now?"

"Yes, Kurt we can. Is everyone ready?"

Georg saw nods from them all, even Marta and Gretl.

Maria got a soft kiss as his arm went around her shoulder. They were last as Kurt and Franz led them into the restaurant.

The restaurant was relatively crowded. Suddenly Georg heard his name. He looked in that direction. He really wasn't surprised at whom he saw after what the man at the bank had told him.

"Come with me Maria."

He took her hand and led her to meet this person. "Erwin, it's so good to see you."

"Hugo is here too; he and his family should be down soon."

"Maria, both men were members of my crew."

Erwin smiled as they approached. "Tell me Georg."

"About Elsa?"

Erwin nodded.

"First let me introduce my wife, Maria."

"Hello Maria, you seem to have made my friend very happy." She smiled.

"She has Erwin. I promised my youngest son we would eat as soon as I returned. We better join him before he faints from hunger. Are you waiting for the next train to Monaco?"

"Yes, Hugo and I already bought our tickets."

"Maybe I should do the same Maria. Come with me; Kurt can wait a few more minutes."

Once again Georg bought fourteen tickets and was told. "The train is due here in about forty-five minutes; it will leave here thirty minutes later."

"Thanks for telling me; we'll be back here in plenty of time."

As soon as Liesl saw them, she exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're here Father; Kurt can't stop talking about his stomach. It's getting annoying."

The couple had to refrain from laughing. "Maybe drinking his juice will silence it, Liesl."

"I hope so father."

"Can I drink it now father?"

"Yes Kurt you may."

Kurt gulped down the glass of juice. Everyone else was trying to contain their laugh.

The Maitre'd saw Georg take his seat; he asked him. "Are you ready for me to distribute the menus?"

"Yes please, we have a train to board soon."

The menus were distributed and Kurt immediately asked. "Father, can you read the menu?"

"I can." He scanned it quickly. "I see they have oatmeal like Katia makes or you could have a fried egg with a piece of breakfast meat and buttered toast."

The group began to tell the Maitre'd their selection. When it was Kurt's turn he asked. "Father, I'm very hungry. Can I have both of them?"

"Yes, Kurt you may." And Maria squeezed her husband's hand to keep from laughing.

Once they were served Georg told everyone. "We need to eat fairly quickly; the train to Monaco will be here soon."

"We'll eat fast Father; we love train rides."

"Good to hear Friedrich."

Everyone ate quickly; they were all were anxious to ride the train again. The adults were anxious to board the ship. They all knew it would carry them to freedom.

The train to Monaco arrived on-time and left after thirty minutes just as the station master had told Georg.


	9. The Train to Monaco

The Train to Monaco

As soon as the train cleared the station it began to go faster. It wasn't too fast; one could still enjoy looking out the window. Those sitting on the right side of the train saw beautifully painted buildings as they left La Spezia.

Those on the left were shocked at what they saw. Louisa spoke for all of them. "Father, the train track is practically under water."

Georg got up to look. "It's only the tide coming in and pushing the water over the track. The route of the train will have it away from the water very soon, Louisa."

"That's good."

Louisa did continue to look out the window and did indeed see the route of the train get further from the water. And it made a stop in another Italian town. After twenty minutes it continued on its route along this body of water known as the Ligurian Sea.

The sway of the train and the fact there was nothing much to look at besides a rocky hillsides the children became sleepy. Marta and Gretl both fell sound to sleep; even the older children became drowsy and slept for awhile.

Maria and Georg talked quietly. "Have you been in the water around this part of Italy before?"

"No, my father, who was also in the navy, had moved his family to a small city named Zara where Austria had a built a navy base and school for boys who wanted to be sailors. It was on the coast of the Adriatic Sea.

"I had graduated with honors from a middle school at the age of fourteen and easily gained entrance into the Maritime-Academy. The Academy taught thirty-one subjects including German, Italian, French, English, oceanography, meteorology, shipbuilding, ship machine building, naval tactics, naval law, naval signals, ship maneuvers, sailing vessel rigging, etiquette, as well as learning to play the violin. Other lessons included the importance of valor and honor."

"Georg, you must be a genius to have mastered all those subjects. Now I know why your children never complained about their lessons and why they learned songs so easily."

"I suppose it could be an inherited trait. My first sail as a junior officer was on a huge sailboat, a sailboat with many masts and sails. Maria, on that ship I sailed all around the world; we were gone for over a year.

"I then was given command of a cruiser equipped with torpedoes. I didn't know when we left that later I would receive orders to Australia in order help the settlers put down a war with the natives."

"Where's Australia located?"

"Very far away from here. It's an island continent completely surrounded by the Indian Ocean, the Pacific Ocean and some smaller bodies of water.

"I even became a foot soldier with my crew from the ship. We joined many thousand other men from other countries and beat back the natives who eventually surrendered."

"How did you ever survive?"

"I suppose it was because my work on earth was not completed. We returned to a hero's welcome; shortly after the Great War began."

"And then you did heroic deeds in the Adriatic."

"You know about my successes there?"

"Yes, the Reverend Mother mentioned them the day she told me about my assignment to be a governess to your children."

"But despite all my successes there, the Austrio-Hungarian Empire lost the war. And when the spoils were announced Austria's seacoast was given to Italy. I'm grateful myself and my officers were able to collect our wages. It's more than enough to pay for our cruise to America."

"We also need to be grateful the older children don't seem to be concerned about leaving their home."

"True Maria, I also think we will all enjoy our cruise ship."

During their conversation the train had stopped twice. Now they were approaching the half-way point of their train trip, the town of Savona. Here the conductor told Georg a restaurant would be providing them with baskets of food.

"I suppose Kurt will be the happiest of all the children."

"Maybe, we might be surprised."

When the train did stop in the town of Savona, everyone woke up and rather than use the small bathroom on the train they got off and used the bathroom in the train station. When they returned Louisa saw the man with baskets speaking to her father. He spoke Italian and was thanking the man for the food.

As soon as they were finished Louisa asked. "Father, are those food baskets?"

"Yes they are; food and drinks."

"Good, I'm hungry."

"Franz and I will distribute the food once we have left the station."

From the town of Savona the train's route left the coast line and traveled in the country side; a country side filled with extensive grape vines. It was green and lush and brought on many comments of how beautiful it was.

The straight route enabled Georg and Franz to distribute the food with ease. In the basket were small sandwiches filled with Italian ham and cheese. In another basket were the drinks and cookies.

While they were eating the train continued on in a southerly direction towards Monaco. The route once again hugged the coast. In a few more miles the train's route changed and made a slight turn north.

Georg told Maria. "This is where we leave Italy and enter France. The train will take us north several miles before once again heads south towards the port of Monaco where our cruise vessel will be docked."

"What can you tell me about a cruise ship?"

"It's big, very big. And because it's big it can handle stormy weather if we should be so unlucky. It may have as many as seven decks in addition to the area where the ship receives its power. The bedrooms are called cabins or staterooms and they come in varying sizes and elegance. There will also be fancy dining rooms as well as more casual eating places. There will be movies shown, sport activities and they also have a library. Our days will go by very quickly."

"I never had any idea there would be so much to do,"

"And there will be young men, stewards, to help us get from place to place."

"That's good. I feel the train slowing down."

"We must be getting close to the train station. We will probably need to take a bus to the port."

Georg was correct. The train car's attendant announced. "This stop is for the cruise ship travelers. You need to board a bus to take you to the dock where you will board your ship."


	10. The Port and the Ship

The Port and the Ship

The train traveled slowly to the station in Monaco. Georg stood to announce.

"We need to get off here and board a bus."

He could hear his children's excited voices; he was pleased. Georg stepped off the train first and then helped his wife. And the bus driver spoke to them.

"It's a very short ride to the dock. The MV Astoria is waiting to give you an excellent sail to America."

Georg didn't ask but he was curious as to what the initials MV stood for. Because it was a short ride to the dock, the bus was there very quickly. The driver had parked the bus; then stood to give instructions.

"No need to hurry. The Astoria doesn't set sail for another hour. She's still being loaded with produce for the trip."

Now Georg had instructions. "Everyone, be sure you have all your belongings."

"Georg, I'll check each seat as I come down the aisle."

"Thanks Franz."

Georg helped Maria to exit the bus. Immediately she had a good look at the ship.

"I'm glad to see it's not as big as I thought it would be."

"But it's big enough to give us a nice sail to America."

By now everyone else had exited the bus and Georg heard.

"We're all here Georg and I didn't see anything being left on the bus."

"Thanks Franz."

A port attendant now spoke to Georg. "Sir, under what name was the reservation made for the Astoria?"

"That would be Georg von Trapp."

The man checked his passenger list. "I see you have a reservation for fourteen."

"That's correct."

"One of the ship's stewards will take your bags on board the ship and deliver them to your cabins. Now tell your group to follow me."

"Everyone, leave your bag here; the ship's crew will take them on board. We need to follow this gentleman."

Now Georg could hear the children. "Friedrich, this is so exciting."

"It certainly is Kurt."

Liesl was of another opinion. "Father, it's so big."

"As I told your mother, there will be many crew on board to help us find our way. We need to follow this man."

Isabel and Katia each held the hand of Gretl and Marta very tight. Neither spoke. They weren't walking very fast. Franz was behind them. They were now at the ship's bridge.

The port attendant spoke to Georg. "I leave you now. Once you go on board her, there will be stewards to help you find your cabins."

"Thank you, appreciate the information."

Georg took Maria's hand. "It's time to go on board our ship."

The ship's bridge was wide enough so they could walk it in pairs. Maria and Georg being first saw the interior.

"Georg, this is nothing like I imaged."

"It is rather stunning."

A ship's steward heard them. "I hear that all the time; she is ornate but very enjoyable. May I have your name sir?"

"Georg von Trapp."

"Your cabins are port side on the middle deck. Follow me."

Franz made sure everyone had heard the steward; he remained last.

The ship's entrance had a large staircase on their right; they climbed that staircase to the next floor. Here there was a hallway which could have been in a fancy hotel.

"Father, the hallway even has carpet; it's most unusual too."

"I'm as surprised as you are Brigitta."

They had walked to a mid-point of the hallway. Here the steward spoke again. "Mister Trapp, I'm sure you don't want your youngest girls to sleep alone."

"No sir and I'm positive my wife agrees with me."

"He's correct; what do you suggest?"

"This ship was designed to be a family ship. It still has all the glamour our wealthy passengers desire. On this deck are several large rooms; this particular room has four twin beds. Let me show you."

The steward opened the door and invited them to follow him. "This is perfect, Georg."

"Mother, can we see too?"

"You can all come in."

Isabel and Katia let loose of the girls' hands. They entered the room followed by Brigitta and Louisa.

"This is nice but where is Liesl going to be, Father?"

"Maybe there's a room for her, Katia and Isabel."

"There is sir. It's opposite this one."

This room was almost an exact duplicate; only the interior colors were different.

"And now sir, this next room is for you and your wife."

Maria was almost speechless when she entered it. She took a deep breath. "This could be a room for a king and queen."

"I've heard that many times and it has been used by royalty. Monaco has never had a king or queen. Instead they have princes and princesses. Princess Charlotte and her husband were quests on the first voyage of the Astoria. In her honor the room was redecorated and is often referred to as the Princess Charlotte room."

"This is perfect for us Maria. Remember you told me you felt like a princess going to dinner with a prince. Now that prince and his princess can live like them for a few days."

"And those days will go by quickly; this ship has a lot of things to do as we sail to America. As soon as you are ready we can go topside to see the ship leave port."

When everyone in the group was ready, they joined Erwin, Hugo and his family on the top deck and watched the ship set sail for America.


	11. The Ship to America

The Ship to America

Everyone on the top deck was very quiet. They barely heard the motors start. Soon the ship was slowly pulling away from the dock. They stayed there until the dock could no longer be seen and there was nothing but water all around them.

"It's a little frightening, Father." Liesl stated.

"Yes, I'm sure it is. For me it's calming; whenever I could I would open the hatch of the submarine and just enjoy its peacefulness. Let's go explore our ship."

The steward heard Georg. "Now I know who you are. You're Captain von Trapp."

"Yes I am. I fear another war is about to begin. I doubt war will come to America but I will help that government any way I can."

"My name is Tony. I believe the same. I'm sure in time all cruise ships will be in dry docks. Now let me take you on a tour of the ship.

"The deck we are on has an obvious name, the Observation deck. You can come up anytime; you captain already know this, sunrises and sunsets are spectacular at sea. And the constellations are very easy to see."

"Father, will you bring us up here some night?"

"Of course I will, Brigitta."

"Now we will go down two flights of stairs. The immediate deck below us only has cabins on it. The second has cabins too but it also has a fine dining room and a theater."

Tony took them to the dining room first. This room had many small tables; some were set for only two people, others for four. And Tony told them.

"Tables can be moved together to make enough seats for your group."

"Father, will we eat here?"

"We may Kurt. Why do you ask?"

"It may not have food I like."

Tony answered for Georg. "Young man, all of our eating establishments have selections which everyday people eat; so don't worry. Let's walk to the theater.

Here Liesl spoke. "This is a real theater; it even has padded chairs."

"It's a miniature of theaters found in the big cities of America. We show movies and have live performances. Now follow me to the next deck.

"Here there is a lovely place to sit in the sun and simply enjoy being in fresh air as the ship heads to America. And captain, your two boys will probably enjoy the next deck the most. Located on it are several large rooms; one has a net for volleyball, another has bowling allies and also one for playing tag in. There are also rooms your girls will like. They can paint, take ballet lessons: there's also a shuffleboard court where they're taught how to play the game. The aft of the ship has the court where many adults spend a lot of their time."

"Georg, I can't believe how much there is to do. The children should never be bored."

"You're right, madam. I'll take you back to the dining room. It's set up with snacks. Dinner will be at seven today; all other days it's six to eight."

They discovered Erwin, Hugo and his family were there too. Everyone ate a snack and the navy men talked.

Erwin told Georg. "I never expected a ship like this. We're going to be so busy the days will go by quickly. Our steward told us this ship docks in the port of Philadelphia; it's not as busy as the port further north in the city of New York."

"My children are excited with all there is to do on board. I see Tony has called them together. Kurt probably asked to go to one of the play rooms. We'll see you at dinner."

Georg took Maria's hand and walked towards the children. "Father, Tony is taking us to a room where we can play Freeze Tag."

"That's fine, your mother and I will come too."

Hand in hand Georg and Maria went with their children. In this large room the children ran off their pent-up energy. An hour had passed and Tony had one more place to show them before dinner. He told them.

"I've found reading to be a wonderful activity to help me fall asleep at night. Do you like to read?"

"We do." Friedrich answered. "Father always required us to read every day."

"Then you will really appreciate where I'm taking you."

Tony heard Brigitta and Louisa's whispers. "The ship must have a library."

Tony smiled and led them from the play room. The library room was only a short distance away. A small sign identified it.

"I was right Louisa."

Tony heard her. "Yes girls this is the library room. Follow me inside."

"Tony, it's a real library."

"That it is and it even has a librarian who will show you around."

"Good day everyone. My name is Marian. We have books for all ages; books for children are in low bookshelves so they can see them. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Maria answered her. "I think all of us would like to learn more about America."

"I get that request a lot so I grouped books about America together. Let me show you."

"On the lowest shelf are picture books about America and early readers. They also have lots of pictures. On the next shelf are books for the primary grades. Here you will find books written by an American author, Laura Ingalls Wilder. She tells about her adventures with her family after they move to new home in the middle of America. Many American schools have them in their libraries. Take your time and find that special book for you."

They did take their time and everyone did find that special book on American history. And enough time had passed; it was the dinner hour. Tony took the group back to their cabins to leave their library book there and get ready for dinner.

Kurt was ready first so he walked with Tony. "Kurt, I'll let you lead your family back to the dining room."

"I will. I'm really hungry."

With Kurt in the lead they arrived at the dining room. Erwin, Hugo and his family were already there. They occupied all the seats on one side of the grouping of tables. The von Trapp family was on the other side. Menus were at each place.

Once again Georg read the menu out loud. "For an appetizer you can have either soup or cheese and crackers. Your meal choices are roasted beef or chicken, mashed or fried potatoes and your vegetable choices are asparagus, buttered corn or carrots."

"Father, what is corn?"

"I don't know. Waiter, can you tell us?"

"It's a grain which grows on a long woody core known as a cob. It is often eaten right from a cooked cob. It can also be shaved off and mixed with butter. It has a sweet nutty taste. It's very good. I can bring you a big bowl of corn and sliced carrots so everyone can enjoy them."

After taking their order of either beef or chicken, he returned to the kitchen to place their orders. He returned with bowls of soup and platters of cheese and crackers. After about twenty minutes, he served the main meal. The corn was tasted by all, even the little girls, and brought rave comments. Dessert was another new food, pudding pie topped with whipped sweet cream.

The excitement of the day had drained everyone; they returned to their cabins for a good nights sleep.


	12. Fun Aboard the Ship

Fun Aboard the Ship

No one slept late that first day. Maria and Georg had barely said good morning to the other and shared a kiss before they heard a voice.

"Georg, that sounds like Franz's voice."

"It most certainly does. I'll peak out the door and see what's going on."

When he did; he couldn't speak he was so surprised. Franz saw him and he did speak.

"Georg, Stephan, Phillip and I woke before sunrise. We walked topside and walked the tract which goes all the way around the ship. When we returned everyone was awake and dressed. Now the children want to go to the dining room and have breakfast."

"You can take them there; Maria and I will be there shortly."

Georg then told Maria. "Everyone is already dressed and Franz will take them to the dining room."

"I suppose we should hurry to join them before Kurt gets too vocal about his stomach."

The couple did hurry. They also discovered all the others were there also.

Georg spoke to Hugo. "Did your children wake you?"

"Yes, Andrew did. He's always been an early riser; his voice woke the others. Now they want to eat so they can play some games."

"I'm sure our children want to do the same; we better join them so Kurt can eat."

The couple did join their children. The waiter had already heard the others breakfast selection. He waited for them to do the same. And just like yesterday, everyone drank their juice and ate breakfast bread.

Their menu selections were served promptly and also eaten quickly. Now everyone heard Kurt.

"Now I'm ready to play some games."

Tony was there to hear him. "I have just the game for you to play. It's not a real active game. Follow me everyone."

He took them inside a room with tables which had a short net across the middle of the table. These tables are for a game called _Ping Pong._ "

Tony explained the game and they watched him and another steward play. After they volleyed the ball back and forth a couple times, they stopped.

"Now find a partner and play for fun."

Even Georg and Maria played. They laughed as they hit ball after ball so hard they went everywhere. Only Stephan and Phillip were able to do better.

Soon everyone stopped and Tony told them. "Let's move on to the next game."

The next game was in a large room with long wooden platforms which had a depression on either side. Here Max spoke.

"I know this game. It's called Bowling. It uses large balls with three holes for your middle two fingers and your thumb. You swing the ball and release it. It travels down the alley towards the objects at the other end which have the name _Pins._

"The object of the game is to knock down as many as you can. If you don't knock down all of them, you get another chance to do so."

"Uncle Max, why do the alleys have those rounded things in each side?"

"Their name is a _gutter._ If people twist their wrist too much the ball will go in one of them."

"Sounds difficult, Uncle Max."

"It does take practice, Louisa."

Tony then asked. "Who wants to play?"

All the adults and the older children raised their hands. Tony helped them find the correct size ball and told them. "Just play for fun later you can learn how to keep score."

Marta and Gretl sat and watched. They laughed at all the gutter-balls.

Tony had one more game to show them before lunch. He took them to a deck with strange markings. And people playing a game with unusual sticks trying to hit an object with the name _Puck._

"The game has the name _Shuffleboard._ Even I don't know how it got its name. The object of the game is to score points by making the _Puck_ land on a number. These people are practicing for a tournament to be held on our last day at sea."

"Is it lunch time, Tony?"

"Yes, Louisa it is."

When the group arrived at the dining room they discovered new items on the menu. A waiter was close by to tell them.

"Since you will be arriving in America soon, our chef has prepared foods like you will find in America. Americans eat their big meal at dinner; lunch is usually sandwiches or a large salad with pieces of cooked chicken. Your choices today are a Grilled Cheese sandwich with tomato soup, a Hamburger which is a beef patty grilled on an open flame on a piece of bread named a _Hamburger Bun_ served with strips of potato which have need fried in hot oil. There's also a piece of meat named a _Hot Dog_ which is a long piece of meat served on long bun. It's served with potatoes which have been sliced thin and cooked in oil; they have the name _Potato Chips._

"All are served with a drink from America with the name _Coca-cola._ Are you ready to order?"

The little girls were sitting beside Maria."I'm going to order the _Grilled Cheese_ with tomato soup. Shall I order you the same meal?"

"Yes, mother."

Several waiters took their orders and in about twenty minutes everyone had their meal.

Maria heard Gretl. "The tomato soup really tastes like tomatoes and the sandwich is good too."

"I'm sure Katia can learn how to make the sandwiches. The soup may be something she will need to buy."

Tony noticed everyone had finished their meal. He told them. "It's raining, a perfect time to watch a movie."

"Mother, what's a movie?"

"I don't know Marta. I'm sure it will be fun."

After everyone had used the bathroom near the dining room, Tony led them to the theater with the padded chairs. When they arrived there, the doors were open and the lights were on. Tony found them seats far enough from the screen so they weren't looking up but directly at the screen. Tony told them.

"The theater is showing a new movie made by an American movie producer, Walt Disney. It comes from a story written a long time ago by two men from Germany. Its title is _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._ It has suspense, a scary part, a happy ending and enjoyable songs."

The movie room grew dark and Maria heard Gretl. "Mother I'm scared. Can I sit on your lap?"

"Of course you can."

Maria hugged her and together they would watch this movie. It was exactly like Tony had described. Near the end Gretl asked. "Is Snow White going to wake up?"

"I'm sure she is." And Maria hugged her tighter. Gretl didn't move until the Prince kissed Snow White and she woke. Now she relaxed as the dwarfs danced in glee and then saw Snow White in her beautiful wedding gown. And everyone saw the wicked queen run into the forest never to be seen again."

The applause was loud and long as the theater lights came on. Many left singing the song, _Someday My Prince Will Come._

It wasn't quite dinner time so Tony took them to deck with all the stores. Here Liesl spoke.

"I never expected to see so many shops. Father, you can but almost anything."

I see you can, Liesl

Then Maria asked. "Do Americans really dress this fancy?"

"No Maria. Fancy clothes are mostly found in the big cities like New York City and Philadelphia. The ship sells them mostly to people who want to pretend they're rich while on the ship. There are a few shops for ordinary people."

Even those shops had clothes no one had ever seen before. It was now the dinner hour. Their tables were waiting for them. The menus were distributed and the waiters quickly had their selections to them.

After dinner, everyone enjoyed watching a gorgeous sunset from the top deck. And the day concluded with a musical performance performed by a church choir from New York City in the movie room.

Maria and Georg said prayers with their children before retiring to their fancy cabin to enjoy their marital activity.


	13. Closer to America

Getting Closer to America

The second day on the ship began the same as the first. The children of each family were again awake as the sun rose.

In the Princess Charlotte Room the couple lay in bed as their children's voices got louder. And once again Maria told her husband.

"I'll get dressed and take them to the dining room."

She was greeted not by Kurt but by Liesl. "I told them to keep their voices down but they didn't listen to me."

"That's alright Liesl. We can go on to the dining room."

And they found Hugo and his family already there. His wife, Connie, spoke to Maria. "Our children were hungry and the boys can't wait to play games."

"Kurt hasn't told me he's hungry but I'm sure he is. Georg will be here in a few minutes."

And he was. "Good morning everyone, I'm sure today will be as busy and fun as yesterday and we will be closer to our destination, America."

Breakfast was eaten quickly and Tony arrived to help them stay busy so the day would pass quickly. The game they enjoyed playing the most was Bowling. It occupied most of the morning. They then viewed short cartoon movies about a mouse named Mickey. And after lunch the groups separated and did different things.

Liesl and Louisa attended a painting class, Brigitta and the girls went to the library for story time. All the boys and both fathers were invited to visit the engine room.

Here Georg got his answer for what the initials MV stood for. They were all told the ship used engines similar to a car's engines; hence the name motor vehicle or MV.

Georg whispered to Hugo. "This sure is a lot different from the engine room on the submarine."

"You're right, it certainly is. Maybe in America we may have the opportunity to see a newer submarine."

The boys were totally in awe. They didn't ask any questions. The man led them from the engine room. It was almost dinner time. They found their families were already there. After eating they went to the top deck to view a sunset. It was a spectacular site. In addition to seeing the first star, Georg pointed out two planets; one was Jupiter, the other, Venus. They stayed until the sky was filled with stars.

And everyone returned to the cabins for a good night's sleep.

After breakfast the next day, the last day of their cruise, they again watched a movie. It was another movie made by the man named Walt Disney. Its name was _Pinocchio;_ a story about a puppet who comes to life.

Gretl sat on her mother's lap not because she was scared but so she could see better. It too had a memorable song, _When You Wish Upon a Star._ The movie's story kept even the adults interested all the way to the end. And the audience's applause was long and loud.

It was after lunch when Tony spoke to Georg, Hugo and Erwin. "Men, the captain of the ship wishes to speak with you."

"Do you know why?"

"No. But I'm sure it's something good. Follow me to the wheelhouse."

The ship's captain was waiting for them on the small deck surrounding the wheelhouse.

He spoke immediately. "Good morning men. I'm Captain Charles Moulin. It seems American reporters who were sent to document the news out of Germany learned about your escape. One of these reporters came from the Philadelphia Inquirer, the city's newspaper.

"It's a major newspaper which is read in the nation's capital, Washington, DC or District of Columbia. It's a small area almost in the center of the country's east coast.

"A government official in the Department of the Navy read this article and brought it to Claude Swanson, the country's Secretary of the Navy, for him to read. He in turn brought it to President Roosevelt. And he instructed Secretary Swanson to meet the ship in the Port of Philadelphia."

Georg spoke for the others. "I must tell you, this is real surprise. We never expected the United States government to be interested in us."

"You may have knowledge of things you think are trivial but the Department of the Navy may think otherwise. I'll be docking the ship late this afternoon. The Port of Philadelphia is located inland. I will take a river which borders the state of New Jersey and the state of Delaware.

"It will take about five hours. Tony can take you topside to watch. The ship has a historian to explain all you will see."

"Our children will love this. I'm sure it will be interesting for all the adults as well."

"And I will be available to escort you off the ship once I dock the ship."

They all shook hands and the men went to tell their families.

"Maria, the captain of the ship told us we would be arriving in the Port of Philadelphia late this afternoon. Because the port is inland the ship travels a river there. The ship has an historian to tell us all about the land we see. And we will be met by an American government official; the man is the Secretary of the Navy. All three of us were totally surprised."

"It surprises me too. And I think all of us will enjoy the historian telling us about this land."

"So do I. Where are the children?"

"Kurt and Louisa are playing volleyball with some other children. Franz took Friedrich to listen to a lecture on the discovery of a new medicine to treat all kinds of illnesses. Liesl and Brigitta took Marta and Gretl to the library for story time."

"Let's go find them."

Georg no longer needed a steward to get from place to place. They found all the children and told them about the river and that they should pack their bags before having lunch.

"Father, I can't believe we will be in America today!"

"Liesl, we all feel that same excitement."

The ship had entered the mouth of the river while they ate. There was nothing to see except water because the river's mouth was very wide. By the time they had finished eating and had used the bathroom, they were ready to go on the top deck for the remainder of the ship's travel to the Port of Philadelphia.

The ship's historian met them there. "Hello everyone, I'm a former professor of environmental studies at one of America's universities. My name is Dave and I'm going to tell you all about the things you will see as the ship travels up the Delaware River.

"First let me ask you a question. Does anyone know anything about the water of an ocean?"

Friedrich answered. "No sir, we only know about lake water."

"Then this may surprise you; ocean water has salt in it. The only plants which can grow in the ocean are sea grasses. As the ocean water mixes with the fresh water of the river it becomes an estuary where all kinds of interesting plants grow, including grasses of all shapes and sizes and many shades of green

"It's also home to many birds. One is a special bird which the United States has adopted as its symbol. It's a large bird called an eagle. The founding fathers of America thought it represented freedom. It has a long wing span, great strength and a majestic look. We might be lucky to see one as we get further upstream."

The group continued to be amazed, not just from what they saw but also because they would be in America very soon. They did get lucky and saw an eagle. It flew close to the ship and then they watched it swoop down and captured a fish with its claws and fly off with it.

Then Dave told them. "As the ship travels further north there are fewer things to see. You should take this time to pack your bags and have lunch. The ship's dining room will be ready for you. Tony will bring you back here as we get closer to the Port of Philadelphia."

And everyone did as Dave suggested.


	14. America

America

No one took long to eat lunch nor to pack their bags. They were now on the top deck to watch the ship dock in the Port of Philadelphia. Dave was there to tell them all about the port.

"This port is over three hundred years old. It was needed in order for people to get supplies from Europe. The port has been enlarged several times since then. Soon it became a place for our navy to build its ships; this place is named the _Navy Yard._ An airfield and an airplane manufacturing plant were added around the beginning of the Great War in Europe.

"The dock used for cruise ships is new. And Captain Moulin will have us there shortly. You should return to your cabins to be ready to leave the ship shortly after our ship is properly docked and secured."

Georg spoke for everyone. "All of us thank you for all you told us. It was very informative."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Now the talk among the children became loud. They all spoke the same words. "I can't believe where we are!"

Then they and the others hurried back to their cabins to use its facilities. As soon as they had gathered in the passageway, Tony began to lead them back to the top deck. Their bags were taken by stewards to the dignitaries' exit.

Tony now heard the ship's horn for the second time. By the time the group arrived on the top deck the ship was being secured to the dock. Another blast of the horn signaled to the passengers they could begin to leave the ship.

Tony then explained. "The entrance to the dignitaries' exit is through a hallway accessed through a locked door. It's not very far."

Tony unlocked the door but Franz held it open; after Max exited Franz closed the door. This hallway was also nicely decorated. Another door opened into the reception area. Here Georg was greeted.

"Claude Swanson, Captain. Welcome to my country. A large bus is waiting to take you to my nation's capital."

"Hello sir. I must tell you neither nor the other navy men expected for your government to be interested in us.'

"All of you may know things you think are trivial but to my government they may be important."

Franz had heard the gentleman and told the group. "We need to follow Georg and this gentleman."

The group did follow them; they were very quiet. Soon they saw the large bus which had a compartment under the bus for their bags. Once they were loaded the compartment's doo was closed. They saw a man standing by the bus's door. Claude spoke to him.

"Walter, please take the scenic route to DC."

"Good idea sir." Then to the group he said. "You may board now. Everyone can have a window seat. The two little girls may need a lap to sit to be able to see out the window."

Once everyone was seated, Walter took his seat and drove the bus out of the parking area and then told them.

"This street will take us to a bridge across a river to the State of New Jersey."

"Father, what's a bridge?"

"Everyone, a bridge is a structure built over water so cars and buses can get to the other side. They also make bridges for trains."

Soon Walter had to stop the bus. He announced. "Every vehicle which uses the bridge must pay money to do so; it's called a toll. You will see several structures named _Toll Booths._ Inside the booths are people who collect the money. It won't take long."

In a few minutes the bus was at a toll booth and Walter paid the toll. A few meters past it the bus was on the bridge to New Jersey. And the bus was very quiet except for Kurt.

"Father, bridges are fascinating. I'd like to know how they are built."

Georg didn't answer Kurt, Claude did. "Young man, you should take classes to become an engineer when you're in an upper level school. The best way to get started is building with an Erector Set."

"Thank you sir, I'll remember your suggestion."

By this time the bus was already on the New Jersey side if the river. It had to slow as the lanes merged together to form a two lane street. They were in a city named _Camden._ In a few minutes the bus was out of this city and traveling in farm land.

Again Walter commented. "The State of New Jersey is known as the _Garden State_ ; almost every kind of fruit and vegetable is grown here. It's not bought just by the locals; it's shipped to all the neighboring states, including my nation's capital Washington DC. The letters _DC_ are an abbreviation for _District of Columbia._ George Washington, our first president, selected that name to indicate it wasn't a state but was a place which belonged to the people of the new nation."

By now Walter had driven the bus to the southern end of New Jersey. "People, we will be taking a boat named a _Ferry_. This kind of boat carries cars, busses and trucks to the State of Delaware.

"You will be able to get off the bus and enjoy the scenery which includes three lighthouses and maybe see Dolphins which like to follow alongside of the ferry. When the bus leaves the ferry, it will travel on to DC."

The group was silent as the bus drove onto the Ferry. Once it was aboard and parked Walter invited everyone to join him on deck. In twenty minutes the Ferry left the dock. Everyone watched in awe as it traveled further from land and was now surrounded by water.

"It's a little scary, Father."

"I suppose it is Liesl. For me it's just like standing on the top of my submarine and enjoying the peacefulness."

The ferry soon passed the first lighthouse and here a school of dolphins came close to the ferry. They put on a show for them by doing flips out of the water and making funny noises.

By now everyone was tired of standing. Walter took them to a place where they could sit and enjoy something to drink and have a snack. When they returned to the deck they had about thirty minutes before they took their seats on the bus and waited for the ferry to dock.

After the bus was off the ship Walter told them. "Washington DC is about an hour from here. Sit back and enjoy the scenery."


	15. Bus Trip to DC

Bus Trip to DC

When the bus left the ship it was still within the boundaries of the ferry landing. It had to travel through it to get to the road which would take the bus to Washington DC. In a few minute Walter made a left turn onto a road marked with a sign with the number 50 on it.

Walter told them. "That sign is a route marker. You will see them all over America. They are also on maps to help people travel all over America. I will stay on this route all the way to DC. There will be small towns, beautiful scenery, and places to stop for refreshments."

Comments were heard from everyone. "This is going to be a fun trip," spoken by Kurt. And from Liesl, "Look everyone at all the flowers."

"They are beautiful." Stephan added before Louisa asked. "What's an antique store?"

Max answered her. "I think it's a store with old items."

Walter told them. "That's true sir. Sometimes people find things which are valuable. They keep them for the next generation; it's nice to remember America's heritage."

After about twenty minutes Walter told them this. "We will be leaving the State of Delaware soon; it's a very small state. The next state we will enter is Maryland and the town of Denton.

"The town is on a hill overlooking the Choptank River; Denton has a picturesque Courthouse Green surrounded by colonial revival style homes. I will drive slowly so you can have time to view this quaint town."

The group oohed and ahaed about it. Then Walter added. "There are a lot of towns throughout America which are just as quaint. Like this next one named Queenstown which is very tiny.

"It is situated on a creek which in the 18th century, could be navigated by tradesmen and became a hub for shipping and receiving. The courthouse which was built in 1708 has been preserved and is ahead; I'll drive by it slowly so you can have good look at it."

"Georg, I can't believe how much early American history is in this area."

Walter heard Maria. "You're correct. Children who live around here take trips to see some of it."

"Father that sounds so interesting; I hope I get to see it."

"You may Louisa."

Walter had speeded up and was now out of the tiny town and proceeding along route 50. He soon announced the next area of interest.

"I will need to cross a body of water with the name, _Kent Narrows,_ on a bridge with the same name to arrive on an island named, _Kent Island._ It's an area of farms; they grow corn, wheat, berries, and melons. In addition the area also produces seafood; including Maryland Blue Crabs, rockfish and oysters.

"After the bridge we will be north of Annapolis, the town with America's Naval Academy. The route will turn slightly south as it gets closer to Washington DC. It will take us directly to all of the government buildings, famous monuments and the area known as the _National Mall._ Your temporary residence is there too."

Everyone on the bus was very quiet; they were in awe of where they were.

After the bus had crossed the Maryland/DC boundary line, Walter spoke again.

"You may have noticed that scenery hasn't changed very much. The nation's first president, George Washington, wanted to keep as much _green space,_ as possible. I will drive at a slower speed so you have time to see everything."

The group was so mesmerized they didn't speak. Walter did.

"I'll have you to your temporary residence shortly. The name of this street is _Constitution Avenue._ It will take us by an area named _Ellipse._ It's a park which is used often. Just north of it is our president's home. It has been called the _White House_ since our second war with Great Britain in 1812. They had set fire to it; it didn't destroy the building but left black soot on its outside. Afterwards it was painted all white; hence its name.

"It's also known as the _People's House._ Tours are conducted for the general public. Now I will turn right on _E_ street; one of the streets named using the alphabet. DC also has streets using the names of our states. The White House is located on Pennsylvania Avenue."

"Walter, this is all so very interesting. I suppose school children living here learn about the city in which they live."

"They do, Maria. And most will visit here with their class."

And soon Walter had parked the bus on _H_ Street and before them was several houses which were attached to each other. And Walter told them.

"These houses have been given the name _Row House._ They were built in many of the early cities of America. This particular house was built for a large family; it has more than enough bedrooms for you. The door on the right was left so it would look like all the others; it's not used.

"The house was named, the _Washington House_ when it was decided it would used by guests of the federal government. It comes with a cook, a housekeeper and a butler. I'll introduce you to everyone."

Everyone was quiet as they left the bus. Walter rang the doorbell. In seconds the door opened.

Walter spoke to the man. "Carl, I bring you the famous Austrian war hero Georg von Trapp and his extended family."

"Tell them to come in."

He did and the family entered this unique house. They were in a small room with a table against the wall; on it sat a bouquet of fresh flowers. They saw the large staircase to the second floor.

"Father, this house is beautiful. It doesn't look like it is old."

"No it doesn't Liesl."

"Many people say similar comments. Follow me to the dining room; the home's kitchen is there too."

Soon Kurt spoke. "Is that food I smell?"

"Yes young man, Bernice, the home's cook, is preparing dinner. Before you eat let's go get your bags from the bus and then go upstairs to select your bedroom."

They discovered most rooms had twin beds; only two had a bed for a couple. Maria and Georg were pleased.

And dinner was another American meal; the dish Kurt had smelled upon entering was _Meat Loaf._ Bernice told them. "What you smelled was the vegetable named an Onion; it and celery are added to ground-up raw beef and everything is mixed with a raw egg and then baked in a hot oven. The top becomes crusty; and it's served with ketchup which is cooked tomatoes with vinegar and a little sugar.

"I also prepared cooked potatoes which have been mashed; and green beans which have been cooked until they are tender."

"Father, that sounds really good!"

"It certainly does, Louisa."

And everyone found it was just as tasty as Bernice had described. When everyone had finished eating Walter suggested they take a walk. After quick trips to the bathroom, they were ready.


	16. Exploring DC

Exploring DC

As the group exited the _Washington House_ , they were still talking about where they were.

"It is rather incredible. Maria reminded me that we are here because God led us here. He must have something for us to do."

"Maybe you would like to thank God by offering a prayer in that church you see."

"Yes Claude, we should."

"Maria, everyone, this church, St. John's Episcopal Church, is sometimes called the _Church of Presidents_. It was built in 1816 and our fourth president, James Madison, was the first president to worship there. And since then every president has worshiped there."

"It's an example of neo-classical architecture; the use of large columns in the front is its signature feature. There are many buildings in America which have columns as well."

Even the children knew to enter the church quietly. Maria and Georg entered a pew near the front. Georg pulled the kneeler down so they could kneel. Everyone else was behind them. And Maria prayed out loud.

"We thank God for bringing us safely to this place called America. You have been with us on our journey. Now lead us all to greater faith in You. Amen."

And the group was quiet as they left the church. Outside Claude spoke to them.

"If you look across the Eclipse you can see the White House. The two story structure is the oldest part of the house. It survived the 1812 war with Great Britain although fire did destroy some of it. After much discussion the interior was rebuilt.

"The president at the time moved into the house in 1817. He ordered the South and the North porticos to be built. A portico is a fancy word for a porch.

"As the country grew so did the president's staff. In order to have offices for new staff, extensions were built on to the White House which now have the names, _East and West Colonnade._ And near the _West Colonnade,_ is a garden; it was the fulfillment of an idea of one of our early president's wives. Let's walk there and have a closer look at the house and the grounds."

"I wonder if it is as elaborate as our home in Vienna was, Father."

"I don't know Liesl."

"I can tell everyone, Georg. The actual quarters for the President and his family are like any very nice home would be. Their quarters are not available to the public; they're on the second floor.

"The rooms I'm going to show you are all on the first floor. The entry door opens into a room for greeting guests; it has a coat closet. A member of the president's staff is usually there to walk them to the president's office. If he's not there, there are seats for the person to wait. This room is modestly decorated. Follow me and you will enter this room."

The group saw exactly what Claude had described. Claude took them out of this room into a hallway and brought them to the next room which he identified as the China Room.

"It's tradition for every wife of the president to select a china set. Portions of each one are on display here. Take your time and look at them all."

"Are these used for dinner parties?"

"They are. Usually the present First Lady selects it. All of them are elegant."

After giving them time to look at everything Claude led them to the next room. Brigitta read the sign.

"Look everyone, the White House even has a library!"

"Yes it does, Brigitta. It has a few very old books which are stored in cabinets. All the others are for the president's and staff's children. There are a few adult novels as well. The last rooms on this floor are a housekeeper's closet, a medical clinic and a Doctor's office as well as the kitchen and food pantry. We can exit through the kitchen door."

Katia remarked as they entered the kitchen. "I've never seen a kitchen like this; everything is bright and shiny."

"The material everything is made from is _stainless steel_. It's a metal which is man-made. Scientists long ago discovered the earth had basic substances which they named _elements._ Someone put together two of these _elements_ together and made this metal, It's strong, durable and easy to keep clean.

"If you children take a class in chemistry you will learn all about _elements_ and the _compounds_ made from them."

"I know I will, sir. I would like to find a cure for Scarlet Fever."

"You will be able to take a chemistry class in all of our public high schools."

"Thank you, I'm anxious to continue my studies."

"You're welcome. As everyone can see we have entered a garden. It was started by the wife of our second president, John Adams. They grew fruits and vegetables. And several presidents after him continued to have a garden. Today there is an abundance of fruits and vegetables from local markets so this garden is for flowers. They are used throughout the house.

"You have had a busy and exciting day; you should have no trouble sleeping tonight. Tomorrow I will take you to the nearby state of Virginia to look for your residence. DC doesn't have homes big enough for all of you. Most people who work in DC live there."

And Claude was absolutely correct. All but a few adults fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit their pillow. Maria and Georg were among the exceptions; their romantic interlude put them to sleep.


	17. Their Home

Their Home

Most of the adults in the group woke to the smell of bacon cooking. The cabin with Louisa, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl was still quiet. That changed as they heard Kurt's exclamation.

"That smell has me really hungry, Friedrich!"

"It does smell good."

Maria and Georg heard them too. Once again Georg poked his head out the door and told them.

"You need to wait for us to finish dressing."

"Okay Father, but please hurry."

Georg held his laugh until he closed the door; then he let it out. Maria then laughed along with him, before speaking.

"I'll take them downstairs; I'm sure Bernice has juice available."

Maria emerged from her room as all the adults did. Franz told her. "Bernice has coffee, tea and juice for us to drink now."

Maria didn't have time to answer him but Kurt spoke right up. "Can we go the dining room now?"

"Follow me everyone."

Franz and Carl helped everyone with a breakfast beverage. But Kurt was eager for his father to arrive so they could eat. Once he appeared Kurt let everyone to the tray line.

Bernice remarked. "I've never had such early risers stay at the Washington House."

"We're hungry Bernice and anxious to find our home." Louisa told her.

"It's all ready and contains many selections; I'm sure it will quench your hunger."

Everyone rather enjoyed this way of eating and the meal did quench their hunger. A few minutes later Walter had arrived with the bus.

He spoke to Maria and Georg. "Claude told me to bring all of you to a large house built for a very large family. The government acquired it recently."

Franz did a head count and announced. "Everyone's here and raring to go."

"Great, get on board and I will have you this house very soon. We need to travel back to Virginia via the Fourteenth Street Bridge. This house is not very far from the bridge. This part of the state doesn't have cities; they are all named neighborhoods. Fairlington is the closest to DC."

They once again saw Walter drive over this bridge with trolley tracks down the center. He turned right on to Arlington Boulevard and then left on 19th Street. A block later he turned into a wooded area on Quaker Lane. Shortly they saw a large house.

"You're home everyone. This house sits on a large piece of land with a couple of cottages. It also has a Smoke House, a Greenhouse, a plot of land for a garden and a covered place to park at least two cars. The property also has a stream which flows all year long.

"Maria, Connie, the inside resembles an old English farm house; a large living area, dining room and an extra-large kitchen. The house also has a basement; a perfect place for storing the apples and pears from the orchard. Down there you will find a washing machine, a dryer and clothes lines.

"Also on the first floor are two bedrooms near the kitchen; perfect for your cook and housekeeper. Another small bedroom would be perfect for your butler and the other two men may want to use one of the nearby cottages.

"The upstairs and attic has numerous bedrooms and three bathrooms; each has a bathtub and a shower. And this home also has two bedrooms with their own bathroom.

"This is lovely, Walter. I can't believe how perfect it is for us."

"I'm glad you like it. Maria. Let's go inside."

They found the inside exactly as it had been described. Maria and Connie had their children select bedrooms near the master suite they had selected.

Before Walter departed he told them. "The children's schools are within walking distance as are a church, a grocery store and all the town's stores. Men, I have the home's telephone number. I will call you with the exact date to meet with the Secretary of the Navy."

"I speak for, Erwin and Hugo. All of us are extremely grateful to your government. We are ready to serve in any capacity."

Walter departed and now this group of people who were like a family started to make this house a home.


	18. Exploring the Town

Living in America

After Walter left them, Georg spoke. "After you put your clothes in the dresser drawers and closet, we can take a walk and explore this town."

Everyone scattered to the bedroom they had chosen and put their things away and used the bathroom. They now stood at the front door.

They were all talking about things they wanted to see. For Friedrich it was. "I want to find a school where I can take science classes." Kurt wanted to find a place where they sold food. Brigitta spoke too. "Father, do you think this town has a library?"

"I'm sure it does."

Marta asked. "Mother, will Gretl and me go to a real school?"

"Do you want to Marta?"

"Yes, I want to make friends and so does Gretl."

"That's a good reason but I don't know if they have a class for you. Maybe we can ask about it."

Franz and Max were leading this large group. Franz was the spokesman. "I think we need to go through the grove of trees to find all things you asked about. Follow Max and me."

This large group of people did as he asked. They found themselves on a street with many buildings. The first one was huge. As they stood there, people came from the building pushing a cart full of bags.

It was Erwin who spoke next. "I think this is a building where people buy their food. We should go in and have a look around."

A man greeted them. "Good day everyone and welcome to my grocery store. Are you the group who are living at the Navy's newly purchased home for officers?"

"Yes, we are. We are exploring your town. This is our first stop."

"This store is a new concept in buying food. Most everything comes to us already packaged to buy. You use one of the carts on wheels to make your selections and then bring it here to pay for it. You may also use it to take your selections home; just bring it back the next time you come. Feel free to look around."

"Thank you, we will."

The group with Franz in the lead began to walk around the store. They discovered shelves stocked with food; most were in cans or jars. Other items were in boxes labeled with words unfamiliar to them, like Post Toasties and Puffed Rice.

They passed by tables with fresh vegetables. And in the back was a place to buy meat and another for baked-goods.

All the ladies were shaking their heads thinking how different it was from Austria. They left this store and Max spoke to them.

"I think the children's school may be close by. Let's continue walking down the street."

"Lead us Max."

"Alright I will Georg. Follow me everyone."

They passed several clothing stores; a store for babies and toddlers, young girls and boys, another one for young people and both a men's store and one for ladies and a store which sold shoes for everyone

Again the group expressed their amazement. As they continued down the street, Max found he had been right. The children suddenly stopped.

"Father, is this a school? It's huge."

"I believe it is Friedrich."

A man came from the side of the building. "I thought I heard voices. I'm the custodian for the school; I can answer your question. Yes, this is a school. Many schools in America are named after famous people; this one is named after President Garfield who sadly died in office at the hands of a murderer.

"It's a school with classes for five year olds; that grade has the name kindergarten. The children only have school in the morning. For the older children the school hours are from nine o'clock until three-thirty. The extra half hour is for lunch. The local food store provides their meal.

"I see a few children who look older. You will attend our high school which is down the street from here. Its hours are from eight-thirty to three-thirty. It has a cafeteria for your lunch. It has the name Washington and Lee High School.

"All our schools are still on their summer holiday; they begin again on September ninth after a holiday name Labor Day. It's a date set aside to honor all the people who built America."

"The staff returns the First of September to begin getting ready for the first day. You can go there between ten in the morning until two in the afternoon to register your children."

"Thank you for all you told us."

"You're most welcomed; enjoy you walk."

The group did continue on their walk and saw the high school; it too was made from red brick and was larger than the elementary school. A library was nearby.

They also found a Catholic Church; Maria made mental note of the Sunday Mass times.

They then made a U-Turn in order to return to their home. The children talked excitingly about their schools all the way home.


	19. Settling In

Settling In

All the children were still talking about the size of their schools as they entered the house.

"Does their size scare you?"

"Maybe a little, Father."

"That's natural, Liesl. I'm sure once you visit them you will feel better about them."

"Your father's right. Georg, Sunday is the day after tomorrow. I saw a church on our walk."

"Did you note the Mass times?"

"Yes, there's a seven-thirty, a nine and an eleven."

"Father, can we please go to the early one?"

"I suppose we can. Is everyone agreeable?"

He saw heads nod and heard several yes's.

Katia followed with this. "Connie and I will have breakfast casseroles baking while we're gone. They should be ready to eat when we get home."

Katia couldn't help but notice Kurt's big smile. She turned her head so no one would see her smirk.

The other children were pleased too but didn't speak. Instead they began to explore the big room Walter had said resembled an old English farmhouse. Brigitta discovered a closet with boxes of crayons, coloring books, puzzles of all kinds and paper books.

Soon all the children were either reading, putting puzzles together or coloring pages in a coloring book.

Maria was standing off to one side gazing at them. Georg quietly joined her. "What do you see, sweetheart?"

"Content and happy children. Georg, it's hard to believe where we were a little over a week ago."

"It's the same for me and now I'm about to find out what I can do for our new country."

Georg kissed her temple and they both heard Katia. "Lunch is ready."

"What did you fix so quickly?"

"Sandwiches, Maria. I found already sliced meat and cheese in the refrigerator. And I put a large bowl full of what are called potato chips at either end of the table."

After quick trips to the bathroom, this group of people enjoyed a simple lunch with store bought cookies for dessert. And Georg commented.

"I like eating simple meals. Fancy meals have their place but this is probably what most Americans eat. Children, I have a feeling your school lunches will be simple foods like this."

"I also believe Americans eat their big meal at dinner time."

"I believe you're right Isabel. And tomorrow I want to visit our food store."

"Can we come too Father? All of us are going to need more clothes for school."

"Sounds like a plan."

This group of twenty-one all found things to do which made the afternoon go by faster. Their dinner meal filled them and afterwards they took a walk around their neighborhood.

All of them were more than ready for a good night's sleep.

They woke the next morning ready to go explore the food store and all the other stores soon after they had breakfast.

The children were really anxious to visit the clothing stores; so they walked to them first. Everyone was looking in the window where they saw mannequins dressed in simple dresses. And Louisa asked.

"Can anyone read the sign in front of the mannequins?"

Before anyone could answer a lady came from inside store. "I heard the young lady's question. Those dresses are Flour Sack Dresses."

"Tell us more please."

"I will. When the Depression began, people began to get quite creative; not only in the meals they prepared but also in the clothes they wore. They discovered big cloth sacks which were being thrown away after the flour in them were put into smaller sacks to sell at grocery stores. They began to use them to make clothes for their children and then for adults.

"Eventually, the sacks were printed with designs. Dress manufacturers now use them to make dresses like the ones you see in the window. Come inside and have a good look at them."

Connie, Maria and the girls went into the store. They were all surprised how nice they were; and also how inexpensive they were.

The boys had asked their fathers to find a store which sold clothes for them. It was two stores from the girl's store.

Friedrich commented. "Father, these clothes are so different from what we are wearing."

"I see they are. Your mother will bring you shopping before school begins."

The two groups exited their store at the same time. "Maria, the boys found clothes American boys wear to school. You and Connie will need to do some shopping before school begins."

"True, the girls would like to buy a couple of those flour sack dresses; they're rather inexpensive."

"Now can we visit the store which sells food?"

"Yes Kurt we can."

Everyone muffled their laugh as they walked towards this store.

"It looks really big, Maria."

"It certainly does, Connie. Maybe there's someone to ask to show us around."

All the ladies entered this store, timidly; the others followed. A man came to greet them.

"Good day, everyone, I'm George Banks the manager of the store. It's a new concept in grocery stores. Everything except the items in the bakery are prepackaged. Do you have time for me to show you around?"

"We do." Georg answered.

"The first thing you do is take one of the shopping carts on wheels which are always here at the entrance. It's also where you will bring your selections. You may have noticed several aisles with cash registers where you pay for your items. You can enter the store from either side. I'm taking you to the produce and dairy aisle first."

Katia commented. "I'm going to need to come here every day for milk. There are eleven children."

"There's another way to get milk. The dairy can deliver it directly to your door. I'll give you the telephone number before you leave."

George continued their tour. In the very back they saw the meat department and the bakery. Then this group walked each aisle. One had boxes on the shelves with words like Wheaties, Corn Toasties, Cheerios, Grape Nut Flakes and Rice Krispies.

Katia asked. "George, what are these?"

"They're dry cereals to which you add milk to eat them. Mostly young children eat them. Older ones don't find them filling. They prefer oatmeal or a breakfast of eggs, fried bacon or ham along with toast which most adults eat for breakfast.

"Thank you for all you told us."

"My pleasure, let go down the next aisle."

There they saw an assortment of foods in cans or glass jars; vegetables, fruits, soup of all kinds to which one would add either milk of water and also meat.

George commented on the meat. One can had an odd name, SPAM. "This was first made during the Great War for our soldiers. It's made from chopped pork and ham. A little water is added and it's heated. It is then placed in a can and immediately sealed. From there the containers are cooked. After they have cooled, a label is applied and they are shipped to grocery stores.

"Some people slice it and then fry it like bacon. Others place a tiny spice in it named _Glove_ and bake it. They are removed before eating. The only way a family your size would eat it is to fry it instead of bacon for breakfast."

Katia whispered to Maria. "Kurt could probably eat a whole can at one meal." She had to hold back her laugh because she knew it was true.

George had led them to the last aisle. It contained packages of pasta in various shapes and sizes and jars of tomato sauce. And in the back of the store were the bakery and the meat department.

Katia again commented. "Does this mean cooks don't bake anymore?"

"Many still do. But sometimes an occasion comes when they need a cake and don't have time to bake it so they buy one at the bakery.

"Now you've seen everything. Do you need anything today?"

"Only milk sir."

"While you get the milk, I'll get you a card with the telephone number of the dairy."

Georg met them in the front of the store after they had purchased four quarts of milk.

He told the ladies. "You may need to return for more milk before delivery is started."

"We appreciate your time. I'm sure you will see us often."

"You're very welcome."

George stood there and watched them leave as he thought. _What a remarkable group of people._


	20. Day of Thanks

Day of Thanks

Saturday was a quiet day. After breakfast all the children occupied themselves by playing a board game, putting puzzles together or reading. The group did take a walk after lunch. The military men discussed their meeting with Claude Swanson.

"I still can't imagine we know anything important which would help the United States Navy."

"I'm with you Georg; I wonder when he will call us."

The men received that call after lunch on Saturday. Franz had answered the telephone and immediately found Georg.

"It's your phone call from Claude Swanson."

Georg took the phone from Franz and after taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"Hello, Georg speaking."

After exchanging greetings, Georg listened. _Around eight o'clock on Wednesday morning Walter will come to your home and bring all the navy men to_ my office here in DC.

"We'll be ready and waiting for him, sir."

 _Great, see you on Wednesday._ Salutations ended the call.

"Well men, Walter will pick us up on Wednesday at eight o'clock and bring us to DC to meet with Claude."

Now the men were anxious for their meeting. They wondered what questions they may be asked. They didn't ponder very long. The children asked to go to the playground they discovered yesterday. Playing there occupied them until dinner time. And after receiving a reminder from Georg about attending the early Mass tomorrow everyone said good night and went to their bedrooms.

Maria and Georg went to each room to kiss their children. Hugo and Connie did the same.

Everyone woke at almost the same time early Sunday morning; Marta and Gretl were the exception. Liesl woke them after she had dressed.

Kurt ran to the kitchen. "Good, I can smell breakfast cooking."

"Both casseroles should be finished cooking by the time we get home from church."

Kurt smiled as he wondered if his stomach would make noises during Mass. Soon everyone was ready to walk to the church. It was a beautiful morning. Maria couldn't help singing a song as they walked.

It was a song with praises for the earth, beauty of each hour; joy of music, human love and the Church; and finally a verse thanking God; and for peace on earth and joy in heaven. Then she sang loudly the final stanza; this is our hymn of grateful praises.

As she concluded her song they had arrived at the church. Before them was modest size all grey stone church building with a cross on its peak and stairs leading to the front door. On its left was a magnificent castle turret from which bells were ringing.

"Let's sit close to the front so Marta and Gretl can see better." Maria whispered to Georg.

"Fine with me."

Maria and Georg led the group up the five steps to the double doors which were wide open. They could now see the interior of the church. A large crucifix hung under a skylight in the nave behind the altar. On one side was a statute of Mary; the other of Jesus holding a small child.

A large main aisle separated two rows of rich brown wooden pews; each pew could seat about eight adults comfortably. Georg noticed those near the front were empty. He took Maria's hand and led them there; the others followed them.

After entering a pew the adults and older children pulled down the kneeler and knelt to pray. Marta and Gretl remained seated. This was their first time attending Mass. They both did look all around.

"Mother."

"Yes Marta."

"The church is really pretty."

"Yes it is."

Everyone watched as altar boys appeared carrying lit wicks on a long candlestick holder and lit all the candles on the altar. They extinguished the wicks before leaving the altar floor. The adults knew the Mass was about to begin.

All the people stood when the organ music began again. The priest, the cross bearer and the altar boys processed to the front of the church. Now the liturgy of the Mass began; there were prayers and readings of Holy Scripture, and finally the consecration of a chalice of wine and bread which the faithful believed became the body and blood of Jesus.

The priest consumed both the wine and the bread but only the bread was consumed by the people. The organ played quietly.

After all the people came forward, final prayers were said by the priest the organist began to play a joyful hymn as the people exited the church.

Since the family had sat in the front pew, they had to wait for everyone else to leave the church. Kurt was not happy and spoke.

"Father, can't we leave using the side door?"

"No, your mother and I want to speak to the priest."

Friedrich tried to calm Kurt. "I'm hungry too. It's only going to take a few extra minutes to leave the church."

He was correct. Most people only paused long enough to shake the priest's hand. Soon Georg and Maria had reached him.

The priest spoke. "I couldn't help but notice many new faces. Are you visitors?"

"No sir. We have a home here. I'm Georg Trapp and this is my wife, Maria. Behind us are seven children from my first marriage, another family with children and all the people who left Austria with me."

The priest smiled. "I read about your escape. I'm afraid Europe is going to be embroiled in another war soon."

"I believe the same. Myself and two of the other men will be meeting with your country's Secretary of the Navy on Wednesday. All of us hope we can be helpful."

"I'm sure you will."

"Thank you."

After Georg and Maria started out the door the priest greeted the others and Kurt ran ahead as soon as he was down the steps.

Franz caught up to him. "Slow down Kurt. Maybe Katia has juice in the refrigerator and you can have some to calm your stomach."

"I hope so. I'm really hungry."

They did arrive at their home a few minutes before the others. And Franz did find the pitcher of juice in the refrigerator. Kurt drank it quickly.

Franz also filled glasses with juice and set them by each place setting. The other children noticed and quickly washed their hands and sat at the table. The other adults soon sat as well.

Maria didn't wait. "Let us pray. May the God who made the world bless this food so we may serve Him. Amen."

Katia brought one of the casseroles to the table. Connie brought the other. The children were served first so their serving could cool while the others were served. Two baskets of biscuits were also placed on the table along with butter and two kinds of jelly.

By the end of the meal everything had been eaten. The children were excused; they found quiet things to do. The ladies all helped wash the dishes.

The military men once again tried to think of the questions they may be asked and what their response would be.

Soon nightfall came. The children went to bed first. And then all the adults. And the home was quiet.


	21. Schools

Schools

As the sun rose on Monday, the home in Fairlington was waking. As usual Georg was already awake, Maria lay sleeping by his side. Georg knew he couldn't get out of bed without waking her; but he had an urgent need.

So as gently as he could, he sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He stood and quickly walked to the bathroom.

And as predicted, Maria had woke. She lay there trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. Soon she heard voices from the hallway.

"I can't believe the children are already awake."

In a few minutes, Georg opened the bathroom door. By now the voices in the hall were louder. He too couldn't believe the children were awake.

"You know Maria, this means no married moments this morning."

"Yes, I do know. We will make up for it tonight. Now I must take your place in the bathroom."

"And as soon as I dress, I'll go see the children."

Georg asked his children. "Why are you awake so early?"

"We're anxious to see our schools."

"I see. Remember the man told us we can't see them until ten o'clock."

"We know. After breakfast we'll find things to do."

Luckily, Katia and Connie had planned ahead. Their breakfast meal this morning consisted of a bowl of fruit, pancakes and crisp bacon. And afterwards the children either read or played a table game.

By nine forty-five, the two families were ready to leave the house. The first stop was the _Garfield Elementary School._

Even though they had seen it before, the children still made comments about its size.

Georg led them on the sidewalk leading to the front door. He paused until everyone had reached the door.

"Children, let me and Hugo enter alone; we don't want to overwhelm anyone."

So the children and their mothers waited patiently on the walkway.

As soon as the men entered the school, they were immediately greeted.

"Good morning gentlemen, welcome to _Garfield Elementary School._ I'm Charlotte, the principal's secretary. Have you come to register your children?"

Georg spoke. "Yes, your custodian told us we could register them starting today."

"Are your children with you?"

"Yes, they are outside with their mother."

"Please tell all of them to come inside; I'll take you to meet with the principal."

Hugo stepped out to tell them and then held the door open for them to enter; they were very quiet.

They were taken to a large room not far from the front door; it had several rows of chairs. A woman greeted them.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Valerie Mitchell, the school's principal. Please take a seat so I can tell you about my school." After everyone was seated, she asked.

"Are you the families my government brought to America?"

"Yes we are." Georg answered.

"I thought so. My school and the high school have taught many children from Europe. At both schools you will first have a class which teaches you how to read and speak English. You will be able to advance to other subjects as soon as the teachers think you are ready.

"Mathematics is usually your first subject. You'll be amazed at how soon you are able to be in other classes. Now let me show my school. The room we are in is a multi-purpose room. It can be a place for meetings or a place for physical exercise on rainy or cold winter days. Now follow me and I will show you the rest of the school."

The little girls saw their classroom. It was a big room with four large tables with chairs for eight students. In all the other classrooms they saw unusual desks; the desk and the chair were attached by a piece of metal.

The principal stopped to explain. "These desks are very old. Most elementary schools in America use them. Since you stay in one classroom all day, the height of your chair can be adjusted to fit you; your feet need to be able to be flat on the floor. The top of the desk opens to store your books for each subject and your personal supplies. I will give you a list of what each child needs before you leave.

"My school doesn't have a cafeteria; the food store supplies lunch. Each child receives a sandwich, a piece of fruit and a carton of milk. Now follow me back to the big room we were in and you can tell me about each child, so I can place them in the proper grade.

Once they had arrived there, everyone sat; the von Trapp children were near their parents. Hugo and Connie's children sat near them. And Valarie asked.

"Parents, please tell me your name and then introduce your children and tell me a little about them."

"I'm Georg von Trapp. My seven children are all from my first marriage whose mother died from Scarlet Fever when the youngest wasn't even two yet. My new wife, Maria, taught them last summer. I'll let her tell you about them."

"Hello Maria, all my parents address me by my first name."

"Valarie, as Georg told you, I taught them last summer. All of them are advanced for their ages. Gretl is the youngest, she turned five last February but she can already write her alphabet and numbers one through ten. She can read simple words.

"Marta is seven. She can read primary books and can write about the story. She also knows how to add two and three numbers. She did very well in the science class I had for the older children on the maturation of a frog."

"From what you have told me, neither girl needs to attend Kindergarten. I will place Gretl in First Grade and Marta in Second Grade. The first two weeks of school are the time when the teacher assesses each child's knowledge. Almost all children need a review of what they learned the previous year.

"Maria, please tell me about the next oldest."

"That would be Brigitta, she's ten but she's very advanced for her age. She reads as well as I do and she can always answer questions about what she has read. Her arithmetic skills are very good as well.

"Then I will place her in sixth grade. Now who's next?"

"Her brother Kurt he turned eleven recently."

"Kurt, do you mind having your sister in your class?"

"No I don't."

"Maria, your other three children look older, I'm sure they belong in our high school."

"Yes, they are older. We plan to visit their school next."

Valarie then acknowledged the others. "I'm Hugo Schwarz and my wife Connie. I listened to you place Georg's children in a class. I believe all my children will attend your school. No one is old enough to attend the high school."

"Tell me their names and ages."

"Our oldest is Martha, she's eleven. Next is Andrew who's nine. Carolyn just turned eight. Mathew is six."

"Martha will be in the same class as Kurt and Brigitta. Andrew will be in third grade, Carolyn in second and Mathew in the first grade."

Both parents thanked Valerie and left the school. "Georg, there's no need for us to see the high school, we'll go on home. Your other children can come with us as well."

"That's fine. I don't think we will be too long."

The two groups separated. As they saw the high school again, Maria reminded the children.

"Don't be spooked by its size; I'm sure the principal will put you at ease."

Georg led them up the four steps to the front door; he held it open as Maria entered first. The children followed her. Georg let the door close behind him. They were immediately greeted.

"Welcome to Washington and Lee High School. Have you come to register your children?"

"Yes we have."

"Follow me. The principal, Mister Anderson will speak with you in his conference room."

The family entered a large room with an over-sized table with enough chairs for everyone. The principal stood to greet them.

"Welcome everyone, my name is Kenneth Anderson. All the parents address me as Kenneth; the children can address me as Mister Kenneth or Mister Anderson; it doesn't matter to me.

"And I know you, sir, are Captain von Trapp. I'll let you introduce your wife and children."

"My wife's name is Maria. We met when I hired her to teach my children. We married before we left Austria. The children are from my first marriage whose mother died from Scarlet Fever."

"Tell me about them."

"I'll let Maria tell you."

"Kenneth, the oldest girl, Liesl, is sixteen. She has completed secondary school in Austria. She speaks English well but doesn't read it very well.

"Friedrich is fourteen. He can also speak English but not as well as Liesl does. He's an excellent student; he excels in all sciences. He has a goal to find a cure for Scarlett Fever.

"Louisa is thirteen. Her strengths are reading, writing and art. Like her sister and brother she knows she needs English classes."

"Children, my school can help you with your English. I have a teacher who is a German immigrant. She came to America when she was a child. She remembers how difficult it was for her to learn English. She has some very creative ways to help you learn faster.

"You may want to stop by the library and check out a few early readers for children. They will help you learn some basic words. I'm looking forward to seeing you on the first day of school which is Wednesday September ninth."

"Thank you, I know my children will be looking forward to the day school begins."

"You're very welcome." He also thought. _None of them have any step-mother issues._


	22. Experiences

Experiences

On their way home from visiting their schools, they stopped at the library. It too was made of the same bricks as their schools with steps which led to a brown door. It had many small windows all around the base of the building.

"Now remember children to speak quietly."

Georg held the door opened for Maria and the children to enter. They found themselves in a large room with a counter on the left with two ladies standing behind it. In front of them were several tall bookshelves which were full of books.

One of the ladies asked. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we just came from visiting your schools. It was suggested we check-out some early readers to help our children learn some basic English words."

"Yes that is a good way to begin to learn to read a new language. Are you part of the group my government brought from Europe?"

"Yes we are."

"Let me welcome you to our town. I'm Miriam. The library may look small but it has a large collection of books. Those on this level are mostly adult books; high school students may find books for them there as well. Books for children of all ages are kept in the basement. Please follow me."

After traversing the stairs leading to the basement, they found themselves in another big room with many shorter bookshelves. Marta and Gretl were looking all around, Marta spoke.

"Look Mother, there are tables and chairs like in our classroom."

"I see, Marta."

"Mother."

"Yes Brigitta."

"Over here is a reading area with comfortable chairs and more bookcases."

"I'm sure you might use it when you come here."

The lady went on to show them where the early readers were located. Once you select the books you want to check-out, come back to the main floor. Everyone can complete an application to obtain a Library Card."

"Thank you, we will."

Maria helped Marta and Gretl find books for them. She found a set of books with the named, _Dick and Jane,_ books. Each one told the story of things they did together. They each took two to bring home.

With their books selected, the family returned to the main floor. Everyone was given an application to complete. Maria helped Gretl and Marta complete theirs; then she completed one for herself. Georg had completed one too.

They left very pleased with the library. They talked about it all the way home. Georg also told Hugo all about the library. His children asked to go there so they could begin to learn how to read English. After lunch he took them there.

That afternoon was quiet in the home as the children read and the navy men still contemplated about what they may know which would help America.

This group who really were a family had more experiences before school began. Max was up early one morning. He decided to take a walk. His musical talent detected music. So he walked in that direction; it took him to the high school.

There on a field he discovered young people playing instruments and marching in step to the music. Nearby was a sign. It read: _First Football Game one o'clock September 13._

He also continued to watch them practice. Soon he saw a group of girls who were jumping around yelling phrases like, _Go team Go_ and _Stop them Stop them._ And each girl held large fluffy balls in their hands and shook them during their yelling.

Now he was anxious to tell everyone about his discovery. When he did, Louisa asked. "Do you think I could be one of those girls Uncle Max described?"

"I don't see why not." Georg told her.

"Georg, I also read that the first game is September 13 at one o'clock."

"Father, can we go watch it?"

"Of course, it's another new experience for us."

They didn't know they would see the band march before that game. Once again Max was out for his walk on the Monday before school began. He heard the band and walked towards the sound. There he saw not only the band but long platforms attached to big trucks.

He asked a nearby person. "Can you tell me what's happening?"

"Yes, they're getting ready to parade through town. It's our Labor Day celebration; an opportunity to remember the men who made our country great. It's always a lot of fun to watch; it begins at noon."

Max thanked him and went home to tell the family. Again the children asked. "Can we go watch it, Father?"

And his answer was. "Of course we can."

And Katia added. "Connie and I will fix an early lunch."

By eleven-thirty the family had eaten and was walking towards the street which was used for the parade. They joined others who stood on the sidewalk waiting for the parade to begin.

The street had been blocked for the parade; no cars were allowed to use it. Before the band appeared they saw men on a two-wheel bike with an engine. They would learn later they were _Motorcycles._

They rode down the street in a "V" formation with their lights flashing. Behind them was a military band with men carrying the American Flag. It pausedand played a tune they would later learn was the country's national song.

As the band continued down the street, behind it were trucks pulling a flat service on which were displays of things made in America. The high school band and cheerleaders were last. They paused and the band played several patriotic tunes. The family heard people singing as the band played. All the children would later learn these tunes.

The family raved about not only the floats but all the music they heard. The men were looking forward with meeting with Claude on that Wednesday; all the children were also looking forward to the first day of school.

.


	23. Duty

Duty

Today was the day when both the children and the navy men would report for duty. The sun shining into Maria and Georg's bedroom woke them again. They did have time for their favorite activity.

They both lay in bed while their hearts slowed. Soon Maria heard. "You can use the bathroom first. I have a feeling the children will be awake soon."

"I'm sure you are right."

In a few minutes Maria was dressed and Georg took his turn in the bathroom. And the children did start to wake. Liesl was already dressed and opened her bedroom door at almost the same time Maria did.

"Are you anxious to begin school?"

"Yes Mother, I think all of us are."

Liesl was right; in the next few minutes all the children were awake and Maria heard their comments.

From Friedrich it was. "I can't wait to begin to my science class."

And from Marta it was. "I want to learn how to read American books."

All of them mentioned they wanted to make new friends. Maria was very pleased.

"Your father's anxious to find out what he can do for the American navy. We can go downstairs and wait for him and the others."

Connie and her children came downstairs a few minutes later. "Are your children excited too?"

"They are Maria; as is my husband."

"Georg is too."

Since it was early, the group had a leisurely breakfast. Franz had eaten; he went outside to watch for the men's car. He had walked to the street in front of the home. It was now almost eight o'clock.

Franz spotted a grey car approaching the home; he was sure it was a military car. As it came closer he could read what was written on it, _U.S. Navy_. Now he hurried inside to tell everyone.

"Men, your ride to DC is approaching the house."

They and everyone else left the house immediately. All of them watched as the car stopped and a young man in uniform emerged from it.

"I'm Secretary Swanson's Chief of Staff, Mark Andrews. He asked me to bring three men with the names Georg, Hugo and Erwin to his office in DC."

Georg spoke for the others. "That's us."

Mark opened the back door of the car; the three men said goodbye to everyone and took their seat in the car.

Mark told them. "We should be at the building where Claude's office is located in about ten minutes."

The men were quiet; they were still contemplating what they had to share with the Secretary. They weren't quiet when they saw the building.

"Mark, this is huge."

"Yes, Georg, it is. It's also very old. It houses the Secretary of State who is a person selected by the president to help shape the country's interaction with other nations. It's also where the offices of our Army and Navy are located. It also has many other offices for all the people who assist them.

"The floor area of the building is said to be ten acres. It has almost two miles of twelve foot wide corridors. Beautiful spindles support the handrails on the eight stairways. There is very little woodwork in the building; most noteworthy are the solid two inch thick red mahogany doors."

Mark had been driving slowly while he spoke; he parked the car and escorted them directly to the Secretary's office.

Back at the house, the three older children were already outside waiting to walk to their school. Maria didn't walk with them; Phillip did. As they got closer, many other children were also walking there. He didn't go in with them but he did wait until they entered.

He passed Maria, Connie and Franz walking to the elementary school. Their happy jibber-japer told him they weren't scared. And they weren't.

"Mother, Kurt and I will see that Marta and Gretl get to their classrooms."

Maria took a deep breath; she didn't want to be an over-protective mother so she let them go with Kurt and Brigitta. But she did wait until they had entered the school.

Franz commented as they began to walk home. "They've both grown up quickly, Maria. Our escape had a lot to do with it."

"Yes, I'm sure it did."

Connie did go into the school with her children; she was a little worried about Mathew; this was his first time going to school. Once they arrived at his classroom, his teacher immediately spoke to him.

"Hello Mathew, come with me and you can meet some of your classmates. Madam, you can go home, he'll be fine."

Connie did pause and watch her son; soon he was speaking with another boy in his class. She left the room knowing Mathew would be fine.

Back in the office of Secretary Swanson, the Secretary greeted each one personally and insisted they all use their first names, he asked them. He began with a question.

"Do you know you know there are Austrians who think Germany taking over Austria is a good idea?"

Georg answered. "Yes, Claude we do. I had a villa in Salzburg, a city not far from the German border. There was a very active group of men who met regularly with Germans from Berlin. Their leader or Gauleiter became my adversary.

"Shortly before we left Austria, my wife and I were at our church. He was out walking and a single lightning bolt struck him and killed him."

"Our network of spies now tells us a former sailor from the Austrian Navy has taken his place."

"Do you know his name?"

"Yes, I wrote it my notes. His name is Conrad Brunner."

Georg immediately replied. "I know this man."

"How do you know him?"

"I remember seeing him with my nemesis, Herr Zeller, who was struck by lightning outside my church and was killed. He's probably taken Herr Zeller's place and will continue to entice older boys and young men to be in Hitler's youth army who will harass anyone who doesn't want Germany to take over Austria."

Hugo added. "They already prevented a musical program of Austria music from happening."

"And I heard Nazi men are already in government positions." Erwin added.

The Secretary responded. "I will be reporting all this at the next Cabinet meeting. I'm sure it will be a surprise to our President and all the others in attendance. Now let me take you to your offices."

All three of the men were very surprised as to how they were being treated. And more surprises waited for them. All three of them were fitted for uniforms which designated they had the rank of Captain. And they were also given a Navy car for their use.


	24. Duty Experiences Shared

Duty Experiences Shared

Maria, Connie and Franz walked towards the Garfield school shortly before the end of the school day. They didn't have long to wait before the children began to exit the school. In a few minutes, their children were exiting.

Each mother noted the smiles on their children's faces and as they came closer all of them began to tell them how much they had enjoyed their first school day in America. And Franz told Connie and Maria.

"I'll walk closer to the high school and wait for the school day to be over; that way you will have time hear all about the Garfield school from the children."

And Maria and Connie heard nothing but good things from their children about the first day. And when the high school students arrived home they heard the same from them.

Maria reminded all of them. "You need to tell your fathers all this; they will pleased too."

Liesl asked for them all. "How long do you think it will be before they come home?"

"I really don't know but I doubt it will any later then six o'clock. Do you have homework to do?"

"No, that won't begin until next week."

All the children hurried inside to change into more comfortable clothes. Then they each engaged in an activity. Shortly after five o'clock, Franz went back outside to wait for the men.

He saw a grey car approaching; he watched as it pulled into the drive way and stopped. He then opened both the front and back doors of the car. The three men emerged.

"I can't believe you were given a car."

"Neither can we." Georg told them. "All of us were also fitted for United States Navy uniforms and given offices in the Navy building."

Georg decided not to tell Franz the things about Austria they had learned. He knew there would come a time when he could no longer keep them from his family.

When they entered the family room, they immediately heard only good things about their schools from all the children.

"We're happy to hear you liked your schools. After dinner, we will tell you all about the Navy Building."

Dinner was eaten without much conversation; everyone wanted to hear about the Navy Building.

As soon as the dishes were washed and put away, everyone took a seat in their large family room. Georg began with a question.

"Does everyone remember the church in DC where we prayed?"

He heard many "yeses" or saw head nods. "And we were told the church was very old. The building where Secretary Swanson's office is located is also very old. It's also extremely large. Personnel from the Departments of State, War, and Navy all have their offices there.

"It's an enormous building with many windows. It was built with granite. The building's interior covers ten acres. It has almost two miles of twelve feet wide corridors. Beautiful spindles support the handrails of eight staircases. There's very little wood in the building. But it does have beautiful heavy mahogany doors."

"Can we see it someday?"

"I'm sure you will have that opportunity one day. Now I think it's time for you to get ready for bed."

None of them complained; all of them were looking forward to another school day. Their parents went up as well. Franz and Max secured the home before retiring to their bedroom.

Georg and Maria talked for awhile. "It's still amazing to me where we are."

"I feel the same. Now it's our time."

"Yes, the most wonderful time of the day."

Soon they were asleep. And once again they were woke by children's voices. And another blessed day of living in America began. Katia had breakfast prepared.

The Navy men left first. Georg was the driver. Everyone came outside to watch them leave. It was only a few minutes later when the high school students began their walk to school. Franz accompanied them.

Maria and Connie reminded the others to use the bathroom. Shortly they were gathered on the sidewalk for their walk to school. Both mothers and Max went with them. The closer they came to the Garfield school they joined others who were also walking in that direction.

Again Kurt told his mother he would see that Marta and Gretl got to their classrooms. The two mothers did watch them enter the school.

"Connie, I told Georg it's still amazing where we are."

"I know Maria. It's the same for me."

The men had arrived at the Navy Building. Mark Andrews was waiting for them.

"Good morning gentlemen. I was asked to bring all of you to the President's Cabinet meeting. It's located in the White House. We can walk there."

Thoughts of how incredulous all this was went through each of their minds as they followed him.

As they walked closer to the White House, Mark told them. "The room the President uses is the Treaty Room on the second floor. It's not a big room; but it does have a large table and comfortable chairs for all the Department Secretaries."

The entrance Mark used was on the West Colonnade; the same one they used on their tour. Since the President was expecting them, the door was still open.

"Have a seat gentlemen and then I will introduce you to the members of my Cabinet."

They took their seat around an oblong table in this small rather ornate room. The President continued.

"I became aware of these gentlemen when reporters, who were seeking information about Germany, heard of these men's escape from Austria. One name may be familiar to you, Captain Georg von Trapp. The other two were officers of his submarine crew; Erwin Wallner and Hugo Schwarz.

"I believe all of them can tell us things which will be useful in the future. Georg, the reporters mentioned you lived in Salzburg which is very near the Germany border. What can you tell us?"

"The area has a lot of people who are envious of how much better off the German people are; one of the most vocal was a man named Herr Zeller. I gave a party at my villa and knew I couldn't exclude him; he was an official in the local government. He and I had a heated discussion.

"A few days later I was at the local Catholic church with the woman I wanted to marry before we had to leave Austria. A lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck him; he died almost instantly.

"Young boys who are members of Hitler's Youth Army came upon him; the priest scared them by telling they could be next if they don't repent. They ran to my villa thinking my butler supported Hitler; he sacred them by telling them they better repent before it happens to them.

"Although Herr Zeller was dead, I didn't waste any time to get ready to leave Austria. Luckily my property had a train station behind the pasture. We were able to leave without being seen. We took a train south to a city which housed the bursar's office and collected all the pay owed to us.

"It was there I met Erwin and Hugo. All of us boarded another train to Monaco where we boarded a cruise ship for America. We will try and answer your questions."

"Do either of you know a Conrad Brunner?"

Georg answered. "He was a sailor on another ship. I never met him. Why do you ask?"

"He has a group of thugs who harass the Jewish people. They even shut-down a famous Jewish soprano's concert. And there were others in crowd who applauded and cheered. Posters of Hitler with the symbol he uses are being put up all over town.

"A few young men go around at night and put a big X over Hitler's picture. One was caught by the thugs and beaten to death. And now the people are told they must fly the flag of the Third Reich.

"And our spies have told us he has an army of 100,000 waiting for the order to invade Austria; which was against the Treaty which ended the Great War. I don't have a crystal ball but I fear this is only the beginning of Germany's expansion."

"You may be right, Mr. President."

The Secretary of War spoke next. "If this happens Great Britain will be our only ally."

"You should set up a meeting with the Prime Minister."

"I will sir."

"And gentlemen you will be given the rank of Captain in our navy. Your uniforms should be ready in a few days. And any information you have on Hitler, tell us. It may be helpful in exploiting his weaknesses.

"Marc, you can escort the captains to our cafeteria for lunch."

"Yes sir. Gentlemen follow me."

After lunch the three captains wrote a report about Hitler. Afterwards Georg drove them home.


	25. Time Passes

Time passes

The older children had progressed in learning to speak and read English enough to be advanced to a mathematics class. All the younger children were also doing well in learning to read and speak English.

And the three Navy men now had their United States Navy uniforms and continued their daily trips to the Navy building and assisted the President and his cabinet in decisions needed to help the United States from becoming involved with the threats and actions of the man Adolph Hitler. And they didn't share much with their families.

The men preferred to listen to their children who all spoke only good things about school. But school wasn't all about learning; they did attend the very first football game and saw the girls called cheerleaders leading the crowd in cheers to encourage the team to play well.

This prompted Louisa to ask her parents. "May I try-out for the Junior-Varsity Cheerleader team?"

Without hesitation Georg answered her. "Of course you may." And Maria added. "I'm sure you will be selected."

Louisa and her friend Audrey practiced every day after school. They were rewarded by being selected. They cheered at the first football game on the Junior Varsity Football team. The family was in attendance. Geog and Maria were very proud of their daughter.

The month of September went by quickly. The calendar now said October and soon the children would learn about Halloween.

Kurt had asked one of his classmates to tell him about it. "Kurt, it's a fun day. It began when people were afraid of evil spirits. They would dress up in costumes and make noise in the streets in order to make the spirits go away. Now children dress in costumes and go door-to-door to have candy dropped in their basket. People also take a pumpkin and take out all the seeds and with a knife they carve a face into it. A candle is put inside and when lit they have the name Jack-o-Lanterns."

"Sounds like fun now I'll tell my parents so we can join in the fun."

That's exactly what Kurt did. Everyone went to the town's _Pumpkin Patch_ and selected a rather large pumpkin for the family's first Jack-o-Lanterns. The children watched as their father and Uncle Max carefully cut around the top of the pumpkin and then held the stem and removed the piece they had cut.

With their hands they scooped out the seeds. Now they cut openings for eyes, a nose and a large mouth with jagged teeth. Finally a candle was placed inside. The Jack-o-Lantern was placed on the porch. When evening came the candle was lit and everyone stood outside and had a good look at their first Jack-o-Lantern.

When Halloween night came, each child was in costume and the parents walked with them as they went to each house. When the door was opened, the children all said. "Trick or Treat." And candy was dropped into the bags each child carried.

They had received so much candy; it lasted until another new holiday was celebrated in November.

Marta and Gretl greeted Maria after school one day with this from Marta. "Gretl and I are going to be Indians in the school's Thanksgiving play."

"That's wonderful girls. Now tell me about Indians."

"We don't know. Maybe we will learn tomorrow."

When the other children came home, she asked them if they knew anything about Indians. Brigitta told her.

"Mother, they were people who were living in America when it was first discovered by Christopher Columbus. We live in the state where an explorer, Captain John Smith, established what was soon named a _colony;_ or a settlement of people who lived together. Eventually other people came to America and established other colonies.

"All these people had one problem in common; the people were dying because of lack of food. In a northern colony in what is now the State of Massachusetts, the Indians there became their friends and taught them how to grow food.

"They celebrated together and over time that celebration became known as Thanksgiving. It soon became a holiday all Americans celebrate in November. Marta and Gretl are the Indians in their play."

"I suppose you will be told soon when your play will be preformed. Your father will be as anxious as I am to see it."

"Franz, will you tell us when it's time for father to come home so we can wait outside with you?"

"Of course I will."

The girls went inside to do their homework assignment; reading a story and writing a short sentence telling one thing they liked about it.

Soon Franz came into the room where the girls had just finished their homework. "Is it time for father to come home."

"Almost girls, we can wait together."

The girls had their eyes looking down the street. They spotted their father's car at the same time Franz did. They had to wait for him to park the car and turn off the engine.

Then they rushed to him. "Father, father, we're going to be Indians in our school play."

"My goodness you both sound very excited. Does your mother know?"

Just then he saw Maria; she held a broad smile. They're really excited Georg."

"I see that they are." They shared a kiss. "Do you know what this play is about?"

"Brigitta told me it an American holiday in November which celebrates the Indians teaching them how to grow food which saved them from dying from starvation."

"Seems we learn things about America everyday; I wonder what will be next."

"Something wonderful, I'm sure."


	26. Wonderful Happenings

Wonderful Happenings

Maria and Georg's conversation about all the experiences they had already made them both wonder what was next for them. They would learn at church that Sunday.

The Mass had concluded but before the Benediction was pronounced Father Martin spoke to them.

"The Church's new year begins in two weeks. Advent, as that time is known, is a time to prepare us to celebrate the birth of Christ. In our gift shop you can buy everything you need to make your family's wreath. The church will furnish each household with a booklet which contains Scripture readings and prayers for each Sunday."

He then gave the Benediction and the organist began the final hymn. Georg quietly asked Maria. "Are you familiar with this wreath?"

"No, but I think it is a wonderful way to focus on the true meaning of Christmas, the birth of Jesus. I'll stop by the church this week and buy everything we need to make ours."

Once again the family was the last to leave the church. Father Martin spoke to them. "You may not know this, but the Advent Wreath was first used in Germany. I've heard that the country's new leader Adolph Hitler may force the Christians there to celebrate Christmas in secret like many did in the first century."

"Father, sadly I believe the worst is yet to come. Christianity and Judaism will both be threatened."

"I do too. I also plan on contacting my Bishop for permission to write a special prayer for Christian and Jews living under Hitler's rule."

"Maria and I need to hurry home so our youngest son can eat. We'll be here next week."

Father Martin watched them walk away. Before returning to the rectory he knelt at the foot of the altar to pray for peace in the world.

When the family arrived home they discovered that once again Katia had a breakfast casserole almost ready to take out of the oven. And Franz placed bowls containing several kinds of fruit at each place.

Maria asked. "Katia, did you make our fruit bowls?"

"No, I bought several cans labeled, _Fruit Cocktail,_ at the grocery store. The can's label had a picture on the front of all the different kinds of fruit contained inside. I thought it was something different to serve instead of juice."

As soon as Louisa finished saying grace, Kurt ate the first spoonful. "It's really good."

Now everyone had eaten a spoonful and even Marta and Gretl commented on its taste. And Katia told them. "I'll buy it again next time I go to the store."

Every bit of the casserole was eaten. The dishes were washed and put away. They congregated in their living room where everyone did quiet activities.

Come Monday morning, the men left for the War building and soon the two groups of children began their walk to school. And Maria and Connie did buy all their supplies to make their Advent Wreath on Saturday. Phillip and Stefan provided small fir tree branches to covers the metal ring.

Instructions in the booklet the church had provided gave them a brief ceremony for lightening the candles. Since everyone left the house at different times in the morning, the family decided to have their Advent devotional at dinner time.

Everyone took turns lightening the candles but Georg always read the Bible readings. The weeks of Advent passed. During the fourth week the family turned its attention to buying their first Christmas Tree.

Everyone came to the lot which sold the trees. Georg and Hugo had a good look at them. "These trees are much different from Austrian Christmas Trees."

The man selling the trees told them. "People like them because they are very easy to decorate; even your children can help."

"Do Americans use candles on their trees?"

"Some do. But electric Christmas lights are used by most people. In the past some trees caught on fire which pushed people to abandon them in favor of the electric lights."

"Where can we purchase these lights?"

"The hardware store sells them and tree decorations including silver tinsel."

"Thank you. We seem to learn something new about America every day." To the group Georg said. "We can buy the lights and decorations today but we will buy our tree in a few days."

And so they did just that. One day on their way home the navy men stopped to buy their tree. Between them and the man at the lot they were able to bring it home on the roof of the car.

The tree was placed in a holder with a water bowl attached and was placed far away from the fireplace directly in front a window in the big sitting room. Stefan poured water into the bowl and told the family.

"I'll be sure the bowl always has water; the tree may be able to stay up until next year."

After dinner the children watched the men place all the lights on their tree. They were plugged into the electric outlet to be sure they all lit up; but then turned off. The tree decorations were placed next; everyone helped. Last they placed the strands of tinsel on the tip of the branches.

Gretl spoke for everyone. "It's even very pretty without the lights turned on."

"Yes it is. Let's place the manger display we bought right in front to always remind us that Jesus' Birth is the reason for our celebration."

The fourth week of Advent went by quickly; the children's schools last day was that Wednesday. And with it came the first snow of the winter. The family had been told winters were much milder than what they had experienced in Austria. This storm only left about four inches light fluffy snow which made soft snow balls but could also be used to make a snowman.

Maria and Connie had recently bought the children heavy coats, caps and gloves. They had a blast playing in it. In two days the temperatures warmed and even the snowman melted away.

But that wasn't the last snow fall they would have; it snowed on Christmas Eve. It reminded everyone about the composing of the most famous Christmas song of all time, _Silent Night._ It was that song which the family sang before opening their Christmas presents.

A few days later a New Year began.


	27. A New Year

A New Year

This extended family had celebrated Christmas with joy and happiness. A new year would begin in a few days. The first day of the new year was a Holy Day in the Catholic Church.

Maria told the family. "This was the day Mary and Joseph brought the baby Jesus to the temple to officially announce his name and to begin living the life God had planned for him."

The next day, January second, began a new year for everyone in the family. The children would return to school and the men would leave for the War building in DC. The month of January had passed without any fanfare. But February had a holiday which was new to this family.

Marta and Gretl came home from school one day all excited. "Mother, mother!" They shouted as they entered the house.

"I'm right here. Girls, why are you so excited?"

"We need to buy Valentines for all our classmates."

"Tell me about Valentines."

"I will Mother." Brigitta continued. "They are small cards with pictures of children asking others if they can be their Valentine."

"Connie, did Mathew tell you about them?"

"He only mentioned a party his class would have on the fourteenth."

"Mother, all the classes will have a party that day. We will also decorate a box for the other students to put their Valentine for the others."

"Does everyone give a Valentine to all the others who are in their class?"

"I don't know. I'll ask one of my classmates tomorrow."

When the others came home from high school, they too had things to tell their mother.

Liesl was first. "Mother, I was selected to be on the Prom Planning Committee."

"What's a Prom?"

"I asked the same question. It's a word which means a celebration dance."

Friedrich then shared his news. "And Mother Mister Kenneth spoke to me today. He told me I have enough credits to apply for early admission to any college or university here in America."

"Your father will be just as pleased as I am."

"Mother, I have news too."

"What is it, Louisa?"

"I was selected to be a cheerleader on the varsity squad."

"Terrific, Louisa! I know your father will be as pleased as I am."

Now this family waited for the navy men to come so they could share their good news.

Georg and Hugo were very pleased with all they were told. It helped them suppress the not so good news about Austria.

On the day Maria and Connie stopped on their way home from school to buy Valentines for the children, they discovered adults buying them too. Connie asked the store clerk about them.

"The tradition of buying Valentine Day cards is for adults too. The card is usually accompanied by either flowers or candy, sometimes both."

"With that knowledge, Connie and Maria both bought a card for their husband. They would learn later, their husbands had been told the tradition.

Before coming home, the navy men had stopped in town. Georg and Hugo each bought their wife a card along with a small bouquet of flowers and a small box of candy.

Each was told. "I'll thank you properly later in our room."

Both couples shared in those feelings of marital love that night.

The next day began like the others. After breakfast the men left for DC and the children to their schools. Neither group suspected the day would them news of great sadness.

The school day for the children was no different than others. But for the navy men it would be different. President Roosevelt looked directly at the three Austrian men as he began to speak.

"My friends, the world as we know it has changed. Yesterday the Chancellor of Austria spoke to his people. He told them the Germans had an army of 100,000 men ready to invade Austria. And then told his people their army would not fight the Germans; it would only be a bloodbath.

"And so the German Army walked into Austria and declared it to be part of Germany. Everyone there was forced to fly the flag with the German symbol which is named a Swastika. We are now learning all the Jewish people are being taken to _camps._

"Men I fear another great war is about to start. I will do everything I can to keep us out of it."

Then he spoke directly to the three Austrian men. "You should return home now. Your wives and children need you."

The men did leave. And all the way home they contemplated how to tell everyone what had happened. They weren't prepared for what Franz immediately told them.

"So glad you came home early; it was on the radio that Hitler's troop marched into Austria without a single gunshot being fired. Maria and Connie are terribly upset."

"Where are they?"

"In the living room listening to the radio; a commentator is telling everyone what he thinks will happen."

All three men took a deep breath as they slowly walked into the living room. Their presence was immediately noticed. The two wives ran to their husband to be held close.

Each was hugged tightly. "How did you learn what happened?"

"The President told us. I'm sure our older children have been told too. And probably both Kurt and Brigitta know as well.

"We must stay strong and continue to live as normally as possible."

And when the children came home, all Georg had told Maria had happened. They prayed that evening for the Austrian people.


	28. Living Each Day

Living Each Day

The family acted on Georg's words; they began to live in the present.

The next day Liesl came home full of excitement about the Prom.

"Mother, an army building will be transformed into a dance hall; including a drop ceiling to hide the rafters. The room has a large space to dance and also a space for tables for dinner. I'm helping make all the table decorations."

"It's wonderful you are so enthused. Is there a cost for you to attend?"

"No Mother, it's all paid for by the community."

Later Georg would comment to Maria. "I still find it amazing our children have all made friends so easily."

"The two who have surprised me the most are Marta and Gretl."

"So true. Now it's our time."

"Yes it is."

The next day it was Friedrich's turn to be excited. He hurried home and immediately found his mother.

"You're not going to believe how many colleges and universities there are here in Virginia and the nearby state of Maryland. My guidance counselor will help me get information on them and also help me with the application."

"That is wonderful. I'm positive you will be accepted to many of them. You may have a difficult choice to make."

"That may be true, Mother."

In spite of these happy events, world events continued to happen. The navy men learned almost every day of another country Hitler had invaded; many without much resistance.

At one meeting the three men had with the President and his cabinet they heard this from the Secretary of War.

"This man Hitler has a vision of the world that is anti-Semitic, anti-Christian and Hitler's economic policies are also unacceptable and this administration should do its best to keep Hitler from spreading this vision of his to other nations."

Georg asked. "Is this possible without going to war?"

"It's our hope that by supporting both Britain and Canada with arms, ships and aircraft they might halt Hitler's aggression. Our ship builders have not been idle. They have been building Battleships and Aircraft Carriers, along with Cruisers, Destroyers and Submarines with more tonnage. They have agreed to pay us when the war is over. It's also been good for Americans as well; the factories are booming again, our people are working again."

"Erwin asked. "Where's the money coming from to build these ships?"

President Roosevelt answered. "Two of my countries original statesmen, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison, wrote the document known as _The Constitution of United States._ In this document the Federal Government was granted the power of taxation in order to pay the country's debts and to provide for the common defense and general welfare of the United States.

"The president went on to explain the entire procedure. "After I make my request known in a document known as a _Bill_ I send it to Congress for the approval of both the Senate and the House of Representatives. The _Bill_ to request money for these ships was debated thoroughly before being passed by both Houses of Congress.

"The ship builders have been working around the clock to make these ships as fast as possible. And this has an extra benefit of getting our people back to work."

"Sir, thank you for all you told us."

"You're most welcome. It's time for lunch."


	29. The Evil of Hitler

The Evil of Hitler

President Roosevelt was late returning to the Cabinet meeting after lunch; he had been engaged in an important telephone call. Those members of his Cabinet who knew him well could tell his demeanor had changed. He still spoke with confidence and authority.

"Prime Minister Chamberlain informed me that life for the Austrian Jewish people is awful. When the German Army arrived they brought with them a new order for police; a group named Gestapo and another with the initials SS were really a military force. Regardless of the name, both groups hated Jews.

"He even told me that the former Chancellor of Austria, Schuschnigg, was seen cleaning public toilets while Austrian Jews were made to get down on their hands and knees and scrub streets."

"Sir, this is not what any of us wanted to hear. Do you believe this will be in our local newspaper?"

"I'm not sure, Georg. Why do you ask?"

"There was a large population of Jewish people in Salzburg where we lived. My wife and the other two ladies were friends with many of them. My older children also had Jewish friends. This terrible news is going to distress them all."

"You're free to return home."

The three Austrian officers hurried home; hoping nothing about this terrible news had been in the newspaper.

Franz greeted them and told them this. "In the newspaper's editorial, the editor commented that news coming from Austria was horrendous. And that he would not be publishing any of it. Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Sadly we do. Do any of the children know this?"

"The older ones commented on not discussing any news today."

"Good, Kenneth must have alerted his teachers. Where are Maria and Connie?"

"Maria was hemming Louisa's Cheerleading skirt. And Connie is helping Carolyn with her homework."

"Good, we're going to hide in my study for awhile before we find them."

So the three men hid until the front door opened and they heard Max speak to Franz. "I heard on the radio all about the terrible way the Nazis are treating the Austrian people; it's absolutely appalling. I saw the navy car, are the men home from DC already."

"Yes, all of them are in Georg's study."

Max went there. And before he could speak, Georg did. "It's all true, Max. President Roosevelt sent us home early but Connie and Maria don't know we're here. We didn't want them to ask us why. Enough time has gone by, we can go find them."

The four of them did leave Georg's study and fortunately the children were there and spoke once again good things about school. The two ladies didn't notice anything different about their husbands.

The children's chatter at dinner kept the men in a good frame of mind. But as Georg expected, Maria noticed his demeanor that night in their room. He formed his words carefully.

"Maria, our president and the leader of Great Britain now know the evil intent of Hitler. He has a grandiose idea to give Germany more _living space_ as he calls it. And in this space he only wants people who fit his definition of a pure German."

Maria quickly asked. "Who are these people?"

Georg thought carefully before answering. "Personally, I don't think they are real people; it may designate a supposed master race of non-Jewish Caucasians usually having Nordic features.

"It really doesn't matter. What we do know is that Jewish people will not be allowed in this _living space._ "

"How terrible, Georg! What's going to happen to them?"

"I don't know. Hitler's mind is bizarre. Maybe the President will have good news tomorrow. We need hide our emotions in the morning; I don't want to alert Brigitta. Now it's our time."

"It certainly is."

When morning came the couple did their best to hide their emotions. The day proceeded normally. And the President had news for them that morning.


	30. A World in Crisis

A World in Crisis

The day started normally. Breakfast was served before Kurt could talk about his stomach. The navy men left at the usual time. And the two groups of children left the house for school on time.

Maria asked Connie if Hugo seemed more sedate than usual. "He was quieter Maria. Do you know why?"

"Not exactly, but Georg did tell me this man Hitler has some bizarre ideas. I'm going to walk to our church and light a candle for the Jewish people of Austria. I sense something terrible is going to happen to them."

"I'll come with you."

Father Martin was in the church too. He asked. "Is anything wrong?"

"No Father, we're here to light a candle for the Jewish people of Austria. I fear something bad may happen to them."

"I fear for them too. And I will pray for help in preparing my homily for Sunday."

"I'm sure God will inspire you. We'll be here as usual."

The ladies walked home wondering what their husbands may learn today.

And as soon as the navy men had taken their seats, the President spoke.

"I don't like the way Prime Minister Chamberlain is reacting to this Nazi leader, Adolf Hitler!"

"What did he do now?" Secretary of War Woodring asked.

"He and the Prime Minister of France signed an agreement which gave Czechoslovakia to Germany with a delusional idea it could bring peace to the region. Today I learned Chamberlain and Hitler have become friends. I don't know the French Prime Minister very well but I doubt he will become friends with Hitler. For now we wait.

"You're free to go home. Enjoy your family, especially your children's activities. Pray daily. Constant worry is not good for anyone. I plan to do the same."

The navy men were greeted by seven children who were anxious to tell them all about their day. Connie and Maria each received a kiss from their husband and then told them about their trip to the church.

"The President also told us that prayers of all kinds would be needed and to not constantly worry about the news out of Europe."

At dinner that evening, the children finished their meal quicker than usual. "Does eating fast mean you have lots to tell us?"

Gretl laughed. "Yes Father, Marta and I were invited to a Birthday Party for our friend, Susan. Can we go?"

"Of course you can. Do you bring a gift?"

"We do. Mother said she would take us shopping on Saturday."

"Father, Brigitta and I are both visiting the Library of Congress. The school librarian told us it's huge and beautiful."

"Your mother and I want a full report."

"Friedrich and Liesl, you both seem to be anxious to speak."

"We are. I'll let Liesl go first."

"Father, a boy on the Prom committee asked me to go to the Prom with him. May I tell him yes?"

"Of course you may. It's your turn, Friedrich."

"My guidance counselor is helping me complete applications, to Georgetown University in DC, to the University of Virginia, the school Thomas Jefferson built and also to John Hopkins University in Baltimore Maryland which is known for its research. She told me I would most likely be accepted to all of them."

"You're going to have a difficult time making a decision."

"Yes, I know."

"Max, do you have news too."

"I do. I volunteered to be on the band selection committee for the Prom. America has a large number of what they call, _Dance Bands_. The committee will listen to many of them before making a selection."

"I'm sure your musical ear will be a big help."

"Georg, did you navy men learn anything new today?"

"Only that Hitler is delusional. Let's do something happy together."

"Why don't we sing?"

"Perfect Maria and the first song should be _Edelweiss._ "

Maria's guitar was near-by. She made sure it was tuned properly before she strummed the first notes. The entire family sang loud and proud; especially the last words _Bless my homeland forever._

"And now let us sing _My Favorite Things_ and see how many new favorite things we can add. They sang this song for over fifteen minutes before stopping to get their breaths. They even sang the _Doe, Ray, Me_ song as everyone paraded out the door and down the street and back. The last song was inspirational yet calming; the song which made them a family, _The Sound of Music._

Everyone slept well that night even the military men. They only thought about Europe after they arrived at the War building. They were relieved that nothing dreadful had happened over night.

And on Sunday the family heard Father Martin's inspiring homely. He used three short phrases to explain why he is hopeful. The first was _I believe in the sun even when it's mot shinning._ He told them that meant for them to know it's still there. The next phase was just as powerful. _I believe in love even when I am alone._ Father Martin explained this meant that love is within us and will always be there. It never leaves us.

Finally he told his parishioners. _I believe in God even when He is silent._ Silence doesn't mean God is not there. He's waiting for us to reach out to Him. We only need to call out His name and He will show his presence.

The buzz from everyone leaving the church was all about Father Martin's homely. Maria and Georg were last as usual. Much to Kurt's annoyance they stopped to speak to him.

"God must have answered your prayers. Those three phrases will stay with me." Maria told him. Georg added. "I will tell President Roosevelt about your homely; I'm sure he will find it inspiring in this time of uncertainty."

"Yes, the world will need everyone's prayers. The news out of Europe will probably get worse before it gets better. President Roosevelt is going to have to make some tough decisions. What's on the family's agenda for today?"

"Breakfast Father."

The good Father laughed. "Yes I'm sure it is! Have a good week."

Kurt hurried home with Katia to help her get the food on the table. The others were hungry too. They washed up quickly and Maria asked Marta to say Grace.

The family heard. "God is great and God is good,  
And we thank him for our food;  
By his hand we must be fed,  
Give us Lord, our daily bread. Amen."

And everyone added their own "Amen." There was silence while they ate. Kurt broke the silence. "That should last me until lunch."

To which his Father responded. "I certainly hope so. You ate more than I did." And the family got a case of the giggles. Maria and Connie helped Katia wash the dishes before joining everyone for a quiet day.


	31. Defense of Peace

Defense of Peace

The three navy men woke the next morning with the same thought. _I wonder what we will learn today._ They kept it to themselves. No one wanted anybody to worry. And so the day began as usual. Breakfast was served and Kurt ate the last biscuit.

And the navy men prepared to leave for the navy building. The two wives received a kiss from their husband and the children were told by Georg.

"Hugo and I look forward to hearing all about your school day."

And all of them waved frantically until the car was out of view. Soon it was their turn to walk to school. Maria and Connie no longer walked with their younger children; they would walk with the friends they had made.

Meanwhile the navy men had arrived at the navy building. President Roosevelt was waiting for them in the cabinet room.

"Good morning everyone. I did a lot of thinking last night. Allow me to tell our Austrian Captains about the nation's desire to remain neutral. Our main goal is peace but in search of peace we will defend our country and its way of life.

"No nation wants to go to war. Ours is no exception. Men, after the Great War was over my people wanted to be assured we would never go to war unless it would affect us directly. So Congress approved a Neutrality Act. This Act forbid the selling of arms and war material to any nation at war. It did allow Congress some ability to interact with the world. We could supply other countries with the material to build arms and other war material.

"Tonight I will have one of my Fireside Chats on the radio. The aggression of Hitler cannot go on unchecked. Tonight you and all our citizens will hear the details. Please be sure and tune in with your family."

"I must comment, sir."

"Go ahead Georg, I'm listening."

"Every day the three of us are surprised with the way your government conducts business. Is this written somewhere?"

"Yes, in a way it is. Remember this nation was created by people who wanted freedom from the oppression of British Crown. The British Crown continued to tax the people; finally a few men revolted. They dumped tea into a harbor and banded together to fight the British.

"Several men emerged as leaders in this endeavor; they wrote a document known as the _Declaration of Independence_. This document spelled out all the reasons the colonies wanted to separate from the British Crown. It began with the words, _We the People,_ which implies these men were speaking for everyone. It listed all the reason why the colonists should be free of British rule.

"It began a war which soon had the name, _Revolutionary War._ The victory over the British Army was not easy; but the leaders of the British Army underestimated the determination of the colonists to be free of their rule. After six years the British surrendered to General Washington.

"Washington went on to become our first leader. Since this was to be a nation for the people and by the people, an election was held and he did become our first president. With his guidance and others our Constitution was written. It begins this way.

"We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America.

"And so our people are kept in full knowledge of most government decisions; the exception being the element of surprise during wars.

"Secretary Swanson is there anything you want to add?"

"Only to remind the men their children may ask questions about America's early history as they learn about it in school and to have their family listen to your Fireside Chat this evening.

"We also want to hear all their comments tomorrow."

President Roosevelt concluded his Cabinet meeting. The men went home.


	32. America's Government

Understanding America's Government

The three Austrian captains left the Cabinet meeting very much in awe of the workings of it government.

Their news wasn't the first thing discussed when they arrived home, Liesl had invited her date for the Prom to walk home with her. She was eager for her father to meet him.

After Georg put on more comfortable clothes, he returned to the living room. Liesl and the boy both stood.

"Father, please meet John Adams, my date for the Prom." The lad held out his hand to shake Georg's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, sir. Liesl has told me how the family escaped Austria and that now you are working for President Roosevelt."

I'm pleased to meet you too, John, Myself and the other men from Austria want to help our new nation anyway we can."

While Liesl walked with John to the front door, the other children started talking to him. He was like Maria, he too was pleased they all had friends and were participating in school and leisure activities.

It was after dinner when Georg announced to everyone. "Tonight President Roosevelt will give a speech on the radio. He encouraged all of us to listen.'

"Do you know what he may tell us?"

"Sadly," Franz, "He's going to speak about the aggression Hitler."

"Father, may we listen too?"

"Yes Friedrich, everyone can listen except Marta and Gretl. He's going to speak after the go to bed."

Both Georg and Maria went up when it was the girls' time to go to bed. Maria finished reading a story she had begun last night; they barely stayed awake to hear the end. Each parent gave them a kiss and quietly closed their door.

When they arrived in the living room, Hugo was searching for a clear radio station. For now quiet music was heard. Then they heard an announcer.

"American citizens, President Roosevelt will speak to the nation tonight. Stay tuned in."

After a pause, the President spoke.

"My fellow Americans and my friends, it is my duty to speak to all of you. Until early this morning I had hoped that some miracle would preventing a devastating war in Europe and bring to an end the invasion of Poland by Germany.

"This nation has thrown its full weight into the cause of peace many times. I think that we have every right and every reason to maintain as a national policy the fundamental moralities, the teachings of religion, and the continuation of efforts to restore peace because someday, though the time may be distant, we can be of even greater help to a crippled humanity.

"I want to remain neutral but the power of evil may force another approach, Good night and continue to pray for peace,"

There was silence in the family room until Maria spoke. "A long time ago a prayer was written by a monk named Saint Francis. He didn't give it a name but others did. It's known as _The Prayer for Peace._ Later music was written for it. Allow me to sing it for you."

In a quiet reverent voice Maria sang;

 _Lord, make me an instrument of your peace.  
Where there is hatred let me sow love.  
Where there is injury, pardon.  
Where there is doubt, faith.  
Where there is despair, hope.  
Where there is darkness, light.  
And where there is sadness, joy._

 _O divine master grant that I may  
not so much seek to be consoled as to console,  
to be understood as to understand.  
To be loved as to love,  
For it is in giving that we receive,  
it is in pardoning that we are pardoned,  
And it's in dying that we are born to eternal life._

There was silence in the room until Georg spoke.

"Maria, those are wise words to live by. They're perfect for these times. I may share this with the President."

The others were seen nodding in agreement. It also helped all of them have a good night's sleep. _  
_


	33. War Before Peace

War Before Peace

It was barely daylight when Georg and Maria woke. "Maria, darling, we have time for our favorite activity."

"I know we do, but I need to use the bathroom first."

"So do I. You go first."

The couple snuggled together as soon as Georg returned to bed. The kisses and touching began and the intimate moment came soon. They lay there while their heart rates slowed.

"Maria, I really do want to take that prayer to the President. Can you write down the words before I leave?"

"Of course I can."

She got out of bed immediately; dressed and was sitting at the dining room table in a matter of minutes and began to write down the words to the _Prayer for Peace_. When the others joined her they once again commented on the song.

"Georg wants to share it with President Roosevelt so I'm writing down the words for him to take with him."

Soon Katia had breakfast ready and they ate without much conversation. The navy men were finished and got ready to leave. By now the others had finished eating; goodbyes were said and hugs given. Georg and Hugo each gave their wife a lingering kiss.

And Maria wondered about the president's reaction to the song.

Upon arrival at the War building, the men were told the president was waiting for them in the Cabinet room. They hurried there and took their seats.

The President's first words were troubling. "Men, the old world is on fire. Hitler is eyeing Poland next. But he fears he doesn't have a big enough army to take them on. He's contacted the leader of the Soviet Union, Stalin, to help him.

"You may not know this but the Soviet Union has been at war with Japan. So with their military depleted they decided an alliance with Hitler was best. With two armies fighting together, I'm sure Poland will be invaded by both of them.

"And we also have knowledge that Great Britain is in Hitler's cross hairs. I'm looking for a way to help our people through these troubling times."

"Sir, I may have an answer."

"Tell me Georg."

"Once your chat last night was over; everyone in the house was silent. Within moments my wife told us about a prayer which was written long ago by a monk named named Saint Francis. Later it was given a name, _Prayer for Peace,_ and put to music.

"This morning she wrote the words for me. Even without singing it, the words tell people how to find peace."

"Read it to us, Georg."

The President and the other cabinet members gave Georg their attention. When he had finished, no one spoke. President Roosevelt took a deep breath and asked.

"Would your wife be willing to sing it on the radio during my next chat/'

'i can ask her."

"I will pray her answer is yes. You can go home. I'm expecting a telephone from Prime Minister Churchill."

The three men were expecting questions as to why they were home so early. The first person to see them was Max.

"What's going on that you're home so soon?"

"The president was expecting a telephone call from Prime Minister Churchill. He also told us Hitler is getting help from the leader of the Soviet Union in order to take control of Poland.

"He also wants me to ask Maria to sing the _Prayer for Peace,_ during his next chat on the radio."

"How do you think she may answer?"

"She'll be hesitant but I believe she will say yes to the President's request."

As expected, the men's early arrival brought questions from the other adults. And Maria was very much astonished by the President's request. After Georg explained the president's reasons, she did tell him she would sing it on the radio.

When the children came home, they were stunned by the request. They also asked.

"May we tell our friends to listen?"

"Certainly, I'm sure most of them already listen to the President's chats on the radio."

And later, right before the children went to bed, the family sang the _Prayer for Peace._


	34. Special Happening

Special Happenings

When Georg and the others met with the president the next day, he extended an invitation to Georg.

"My wife, Eleanor, would like you and your wife to have dinner with us before my chat when Maria will sing the prayer. And tell her there's no need to dress-up; we'll be eating in the dining room of the residence."

"That's most gracious of you sir. I'll tell her tonight. What time do we need to arrive?"

"Six-thirty is early enough. Now let me tell you about my telephone call with Prime Minister Churchill. He told me he has good reasons to believe Hitler's next assault will be on Great Britain and it would come by air.

"He has been preparing their underground rail system in London to be used as bomb shelters and they have sent many women and children far away from London in hope of saving lives.

"We need to do as much as possible to support their efforts without sending troops."

"Secretary Perkins, do what you can to speed up production of Fighter Planes; they can use all we can send them.

"Secretary Morgenthau, is the War Bond program ready to start?"

"It is sir. The advertisements are being distributed to all the schools as well as banks and businesses."

"Great, I know our citizens will participate. Airplanes are not cheap. The meeting is adjourned."

The Austrian captains discussed the meeting after returning to their offices. Hugo asked the others. "Are you as amazed as I am about America's government?"

Georg answered. "It's definitely different from a monarchy. I'm curious about this War Bond program. Erwin, what are you thinking?"

"It does seem unusual to be asking the citizens to buy a bond to pay for making these planes for another country."

Hugo added. "I believe the president has a premonition the world may be in for an even greater war than the Great War. This bond program gives him money to prepare for that possibility."

"I think you may be right." Georg concluded.

As Georg drove them home that afternoon, he was wondering how Maria would react to the president's request. A smile came to his face as he saw her waiting outside for him. He parked the car and immediately opened the door and got out.

He couldn't help but noticed her smile. "Maria, you seem especially happy."

"I am happy. I'll tell you why after we're in our bedroom."

Georg now wondered what she would tell him. She didn't keep him wondering for long.

"The day will come when an event will make us both even happier."

Georg's smile now matched Maria's. "And when do you think this event will occur?"

"In about six months."

Georg could wait no longer; he hugged Maria and spun them around in a circle. After he stopped he asked.

"Has your stomach been upset?"

"Not really, but coffee doesn't taste the same so I switched to drinking tea."

"That's normal. It has something to do with the acid in coffee. Later in your pregnancy you will probably be able to drink it again."

"When should we tell everyone?"

"This may surprise you but other women seem to know when a woman's pregnant; something about a _glow_ they see. You may find Isabel and Katia smiling more when they see you."

"I'll be thinking of a way to tell everyone soon."

"And I have something to tell you. We've been invited to have dinner with Mrs. Roosevelt and the president the night you sing the _Prayer for Peace._ "

"Oh my, that is a surprise. Do I need a new dress?"

"No, President Roosevelt told me there was no need to dress-up. We'll be eating in the dining room of the residence. We will need to be there by six-thirty. Let's keep this a secret until that day arrives."

Maria agreed and the many activities of all the children made it easy to keep their secret. And fortunately, they didn't need to keep their secret for very long. Events in Europe made the president select the date of another chat to be on the very next Sunday evening.

It was after breakfast that Sunday when Georg told everyone. "Maria and I will be having dinner tonight with President Roosevelt and his wife. And Franz, don't forget to turn on the radio for the President's chat."

"I certainly will."

"Mother, are you nervous about singing on the radio?"

"Maybe a little, Liesl. I will pray that God will help me."

The entire family came outside to watch them leave.


	35. For the Love of Peace

For Love of Peace

There was little traffic that evening. Soon they were within the boundary of Washington DC. Georg had been told to drive under a large portico of the White House. There they saw a man in uniform.

As soon as Georg stopped the car and turned off the engine, he opened the car's door. "Welcome to the White House sir, as soon as I help your wife from the car I will take you inside."

Maria's smile was full as the man opened her door and offered his hand to help her from the car. After closing the door, he spoke.

"The President and the First Lady are waiting for you in the Green Room; please follow me."

They entered the White House by climbing a few steps. The military man opened the door for them. It opened into a long hall with a brilliant red carpet. It brought a question from Maria.

"Is the entire house decorated like this?"

"Only on this floor; the family residence on the second floor is more like any nice home would be. The Green Room is down the hall to our right."

The man's voice had traveled; the president heard it. He stepped out the door to be seen.

"Mister President, I bring you Georg and Maria von Trapp."

"Thank you Walter. Come with me, Eleanor is anxious to meet you."

Georg and Maria entered a small room which did have walls which were green. Eleanor stood the moment she saw them.

"Eleanor, please meet Georg and his wife Maria."

"Hello to both of you. Franklin has told me the story of your escape from Austria. And I understand you have seven children."

"That's correct, madam. They are all from my first marriage; she died when my youngest was still a baby. Maria came into my life while I was still grieving. Each child reminded me of her.

"But things happened with the Baroness I had been seeing, that told me she was not the person to be my wife or the mother to my children. Maria helped me understand my children needed me. And soon thereafter we both realized our common love and were married before we left Austria.

"We left Austria with all the people who worked for me and a friend who had known the children since they were very young in the dark of night on a train. Our travel took us through Italy where we stayed for a couple of days before traveling to Monaco to the ship which would bring us to America."

"What a fascinating story; let's go on to the dining room so we will be finished eating before Franklin's chat tonight."

Eleanor led them down the hall where Georg and Maria first saw the dining room for dignitaries; an extremely large room which very elegantly decorated. She brought them to the family dining room which was more like the dining room in their home. It had a table which could sit ten people comfortably.

Georg waited for the president and his wife to sit before pulling out the chair for Maria. He then sat beside her. Eleanor surprised them by saying grace.

Soon they each had a plate placed in front of them. On each plate was a baked pork chop, a serving of mashed potatoes and green beans. The meal reminded Maria of the first dinner she had with Georg. A small piece of cake and a cup of coffee finished the meal.

They kept conversation at a minimum; the President wanted plenty of time for him and Maria to get ready for his chat. There was a bathroom nearby. Now the president led them to his radio studio.

"Maria, I want you to sing the prayer before I begin my talk. It fits nicely with what I have to tell the nation. I had men put in a tall microphone; I was sure you preferred to sing standing.

"I do, sir. Thank you."

"I will introduce you."

Georg and Eleanor were both standing where Maria could see them. All of them heard the president.

"Good evening Americans: There is a tremendous sadness throughout much of the old world. People are running from their homes to escape bombs, fire and men shooting everyone they see; young men, old men, women of every age and even children.

"This is distressing to me as I'm sure it's distressing to all of you. Day and night I pray for the restoration of peace in this mad world of ours. I'm sure many of you are praying too.

"I have a young woman with me who will sing a song about peace. The words will be printed in the newspaper later this week."

In a whisper Maria heard. "Take a deep breath; begin when you're ready."

She smiled and looked at Georg. Without a falter in her voice, the people of America heard her sing the _Prayer for Peace._ She sung it exactly as she had for the family. After singing the last phrase, _And it's in dying that we are born to eternal life._ She added; _Amen._

Then she stepped away from the microphone; she saw Georg's big smile and heard President Roosevelt tell the nation. "May the words linger in your heart and mind so you may pray them daily until the world is at peace once again. My chat will begin shortly."

Chairs were available for them to sit in the studio and listen to the president's chat. That night the people of all America heard.

"We will always pray for a way to not to go to war. But we cannot be blind to the evil forces of men bound and determined to destroyed civilization. For that reason we must build up our military so we can defend our way of life

"It is the task of our generation, yours and mine. But we build and defend not for our generation alone. We defend the foundations laid down by our fathers. We build a life for generations yet unborn. We defend and we build a way of life, not for America alone, but for all mankind. Ours is a high duty, a noble task.

"I will submit my requests soon. I pray the Congress will begin deliberation on them as soon as they are received. The peace of the world cannot wait. Until next time pray the _Prayer for Peace_ daily. Good night my friends."

In the studio, there was silence until the president spoke. "Maria, thank you for singing your song on the radio. And Georg, I'll see you tomorrow. May God be with all of us."

The couple thanked the President and the First Lady for their hospitality before leaving the White House and driving home.


	36. Time of Uncertainty

Time of Uncertainty

Walter accompanied Georg and Maria as they left the president's radio studio. He watched them as they entered their car and drove away.

"Maria, you sang beautifully and you didn't sound at all nervous. I'm sure I will get a lot of complements tomorrow."

"Perhaps; now I must find a way to tell everyone our secret. Both Isabel and Katia have had very suspicious smiles."

"That time may happen when you least expect it. We're home darling."

Georg parked the car and helped Maria out. The couple entered a quiet house and went directly to their bedroom; where the couple enjoyed the pleasure of marital love.

When the house woke the next morning, the complements about Maria's singing were numerous. Liesl told her. "Mother, you didn't sound the least bit nervous when you sang."

And Brigitta told her. "A recording of you singing and the President's chat will be placed on the Library of Congress along with a copy of the newspaper with the words."

"Really Brigitta?"

"Yes, the library keeps everything for future generations."

"Oh my, what an honor. Maybe we can visit sometime."

Kurt saw Katia come into the room. Is breakfast ready?"

He saw her nod. "Good, I'm starved."

"That's nothing new." Louisa told him and the family chuckled.

The next few days were busy for Maria. On Saturday she took Marta and Gretl shopping for their birthday gifts for Susan's party and a few day later she and Liesl shopped for her Prom gown.

Then it was Friedrich who took the spotlight. "You were right, Father. I was accepted by all the schools I applied to. My guidance counselor suggested I visit them."

"Tell us about them."

"The University of Virginia is located in northern Virginia in the town of Charlottesville. It's unique because it was founded by Thomas Jefferson the third President of the United States. He designed and oversaw its building.

"Georgetown University is in DC. Walter told us about it on our tour. It also a very old school It's a Catholic University and has one of the most highly rated research program in the United States.

"And in Baltimore there is John Hopkins University; it also has a great research program."

"They're all very impressive schools; you may have a difficult decision."

"Yes, I know."

"A visit to each of them may help you with your decision. Your mother and I will take you to see all three on Saturday."

"Thank you, now I'm really excited."


	37. Visiting Schools

Visiting Colleges

Georg didn't wait long before he and Maria took Friedrich to see the two colleges closest to them. Their first stop was Georgetown University in Washington DC. After Georg parked the car, they followed signs to the admission office.

They paused and stared at a huge building made from grey stone. "Father, that building is enormous."

"It certainly is." Maria concurred.

"We need to go inside and find the admission office." Georg said as he led them to the building's double doors.

Inside they were greeted by a receptionist. "Good morning. Young man are you a prospective student?"

"Yes, I am. This is a large building."

"Yes, I hear that often. As you probably know, America was founded by people from Europe. American architects copied the Victorian Gothis Buildings. Many churches and institutional structures were built during the era. Is there a particular reason you came to visit Georgetown?"

"Yes, I was told that the university does a lot of medical research. I'm hoping to learn about medicines to prevent illnesses like Scarlet Fever and Influenza."

"That's a very lofty goal. I haven't heard about any research in those diseases but I'm sure the University of Baltimore has. A doctor, Thomas Foley, recently discovered a new medicine to treat Scarlet Fever and other infections and he is also doing research to prevent Influenza."

"Mam, we're going there next. Now I'm really excited."

Georg added. "Thank you for your time."

"You're most welcome."

Friedrich was on _cloud nine_ as they left the building. "Father, will it take us long to drive?"

"I don't think so. But I suggest we have lunch first. I know of a place where we can get a meal quickly."

Georg drove a few blocks to a building with the name, _Horn and Hardart Automat._ Maria commented. "That's an odd name for a restaurant, Georg."

"Yes, I know."

Georg found a parking spot nearby. They entered a small building which held many tables and chairs. Along one wall were many small compartments which held food items.

Georg explained."You put a nickel in the slot and the door will open. For three or four nickels you have a complete meal."

"What a clever idea. Kurt would really enjoy this place."

"He certainly would Friedrich."

In a few minutes, they each had a complete meal with milk or coffee to drink. Soon they were back in the car on their way to Baltimore. Signs along the way pointed Georg to the university. He found a parking place close to the school.

Another sign directed them to the admission office. They entered another rather large building and were promptly greeted.

"Good day, what brings you to the university?"

"I'm interesting in attending it. I was told you have a research department for treatments for various diseases and also to learn ways to prevent them."

"You are correct. Give me a few minutes to find someone who can take you on a tour and tell you all about our research."

"Father, I think this may be the school for me."

"I think so too."

In a few minutes, the receptionist returned with a man wearing a white lab coat. He spoke immediately. "Good day, I'm Dr, Foley."

"I'm Georg von Trapp and with me are my wife Maria and my son Friedrich, from my first marriage. His mother died from Scarlet Fever. Now he wants to pursue a career which will find medicines and maybe ways to prevent other diseases."

"You've come the right school. John Hopkins University was founded on a model Of European research institutions; where research and the advancement of knowledge are intertwined with teaching.

"Friedrich, you would have opportunities beyond your imagination. Right now students are learning about a new Yellow Fever Vaccine as well as a better way to prevent Tuberculosis."

"Sir, this is exactly what I'd like to do."

"So, you've made your decision to attend the university."

"I have sir."

Since you are here, I can give you all the things you would have received by mail. Follow me back to the admission office."

"Jane, this is Friedrich. He's decided to attend the university. He needs his packet of information.

"Friedrich, I'll look for you after orientation begins. Georg and Maria, I sense Friedrich will do extremely well, I expect him to have his name on articles which are published by the end of his first year."

"Thank you, I know Friedrich is extremely happy to be attending your university."

Two happy parents and their son left the building with full smiles. And Friedrich talked about it all the way home. Once there he shared his good news with everyone.


	38. Happy Happening

When Georg, Maria and Friedrich returned home, Friedrich was still on _cloud_ nine. He rushed into the house and found Liesl.

"You're not going to believe this. The University of Baltimore has the the exact classes I need to become a research scientist. And the school has a distinguished scientist who has found a new drug to treat Scarlet Fever and is now investigating a way to treat Influenza like the one which killed more killed more people then died in the Great War."

"How wonderful! I can tell you are very excited."

Others who were in the living room heard him and offered their congratulations too. And later Georg and Maria talked about all the wonderful opportunities their children were having in this land of opportunity, America.

Other children had amazing opportunities too. Marta and Gretl came home from the Birthday Party all enthused.

"Mother, we played new games, Musical Chairs and Pin the Tail on the Donkey. And Maggie liked our gifts for her."

"That's wonderful girls!"

Louisa was next. She exploded into the house one afternoon, calling for her mother.

"Why are you so excited?"

"I was selected captain of the Varsity Cheerleading Squad."

Congratulations! Another wonderful happening for our family!"

Maria knew Isabel and Katia already knew her news. Now Maria had to find a way to tell everyone her news. The opportunity came unexpectedly. One day Liesl asked her.

"Mother, why are you always smiling?"

"I'm very happy Liesl."

"About what? Mother."

"Do you have a guess?"

"Are you going to have a baby?"

All the other children came close to hear the answer. "Yes, I am."

The Brigitta asked. "When?"

"In about six months."

"That's a long time."

"Yes Gretl it is. Your school work and all your activities will make the time pass quickly, you'll see."

Connie had heard the conversation, she approached Maria. "How are you feeling? Any morning sickness?"

"A little, Georg suggested I keep a piece of bread on the bedside table and eat it before I get out of bed."

"I did that too. You may find certain foods don't taste the same."

"I know. Coffee already does so I switched to drinking tea. Georg told me that later I may be able to drink coffee again."

"I was. I'm sure you will be too."

"That's nice to know. I need to go see Isabel and Katia to confirm what they already know."

Connie chuckled. "I too saw them looking at you with a smile on their face."

Maria found them in the kitchen; she didn't even have time to speak before Isabel did. "When is this baby due?"

"I suspected you knew I was pregnant. I think the baby will be born in late August or early September."

"Are you having any morning sickness?"

"Not really, coffee doesn't taste the same so I switched to tea."

"Not unusual at all. If you have questions don't hesitate to ask me."

"I won't."

Katia added. "I'll have a pot of tea prepared for you at every meal."

Thank you."

Maria returned to the living to find only Marta and Gretl were still there working on their puzzle. The older children were in the bedroom doing their homework.

When it was time for the men to return from DC, Maria went outside to wait for them.

Georg noticed his wife's full smile. "Everyone now knows our news and you were right about Isabel and Katia. How was your day?"

"The President is still hoping to avoid going to war, The factories are making airplanes, tanks and all kind of guns. What are the children doing?"

"Gretl and Marta are in the living room working on a puzzle. The others are in their rooms doing their homework.'

"Come with me while I change my clothes."

There Georg gave his with a romantic kiss and pit in more comfortable clothes. They checked on all the children and asked each one if they needed any help with their homework.

No one did but Friedrich told him. "I spoke with my guidance counselor and told him my decision to attend the University of Baltimore. He wasn't surprised. He knew Doctor Foley was doing research there. And of course he congratulated me."

"At lunch today, I told everyone about visiting the universities and that you had selected The University of Baltimore. They told me to tell you congratulations too."

The couple went downstairs and one by one the older children did the same. Dinner was eaten quickly which gave them time in their living room to share their recent happenings.

After Maria said a prayer, everyone retreated to their room for a good night's sleep.


	39. More Happenings

More Happenings

The repentant days of Lent had concluded. It was now the joyous time of Easter, a celebration of the Risen Christ.

Georg and Hugo hid several dozen of dyed eggs around their home. The children were up early that Easter Sunday to hunt for them. Their baskets were full by the time sun had fully risen. Katia and Isabel placed the baskets of eggs in the basement to stay cool.

Father Martin had an early Mass for the children of the parish. Even at this early hour the church was full of families. The hymns they sang that day expressed the hope and joy that Christ had been raised from the dead. Father Martin's homily spoke of the Resurrection of Jesus from the dead. And he told them of the promise of Eternal Life with him.

The congregation exited to the joyful hymn, _Jesus Christ is Risen Today._ And Kurt was delayed in leaving for home because of all the people.

Katia was prepared. Bowls filled with Fruit Cocktail were put at each place. And Maria prayed a special Grace for Easter Day.

"We gather together this Easter Day. May the Risen Christ, be our guest as we celebrate his Resurrection with this Easter Sunday dinner. Bless us all with Easter love and joy. And we ask you to bless this food so we may continue to do good works. Amen!"

And the family said. "Thanks be to God. Amen."

Their bowls were taken away. Then Katia and Isabel set an extra large baked ham on one of the buffets. Franz was there to slice it and place it on their plates as they were passed to Sidney. Side dishes of regular mashed potatoes, mashed sweet potatoes and a Green Bean casserole with a crusty topping were passed around the table.

There was silence as everyone ate. Georg spoke. "Katia, Isabel, we thank you this wonderful meal."

"You're welcome. We'll serve dessert later and a bowl of soup before you go to bed." And all the ladies and the older girls helped wash the dishes before enjoying a walk around the neighborhood.

Their desert was a piece of apple pie from the grocery store and the soup was also bought there. Cans of tomato soup were mixed with milk and platters of crackers were available to break into pieces and place in the soup. Cookies ended the meal.

Since the children had been awake since early in the morning, they all went to bed a little early. The adults weren't far behind them. In the marital suites, the couples enjoyed their usual activities.

When the house woke in the morning, the von Trapp children talked about the fact that they would have a new brother or sister in six months.

Their parents were also happy and pleased that the children were looking forward to the birth of this baby as much as they were.

School kept the children busy and the military men continued to attend the President's cabinet meetings. The main topic of discussion was still how to keep the United States out of going to war.

The month of April went by quickly. The highlight of the month was a trip to Washington DC to visit the Library of Congress. The family took a city bus to get there. As they approached it, they all stopped and stared.

"Father, this building is enormous."

"Yes Kurt it is. And the first room we see is also extremely large."

The enormity of the room made everyone gasp. "I've never seen a room this large and beautiful, Georg."

"It is breathtaking. Maria. You will see rows and rows of bookshelves. I was told there are more than 160 million items on display and 800 miles of bookshelves. I also know how to get to the area where the newspapers are displayed."

The group didn't need to be reminded to be quiet. Its enormity and beauty had them speechless. Georg took them directly to a listening room where not only the newspaper was on display; a librarian was there to play the recording of Maria singing the Prayer for Peace and to listen once again to President Roosevelt's chat.

The bus ride home had them all talking about the library and everything they had seen.

The next American happening was for Liesl and Friedrich. Maria took Liesl shopping for her gown and Franz took Friedrich to the shop which rented tuxedos.

Liesl tried on several before she found the perfect one. It was made with material in her favorite color, a very pale green. The neckline was in the shape of an oval. The bodice was made with lacy material which was slightly pleated and had very small puffy sleeves which covered her shoulders.

The dress had a fitted bodice which was created by placing the waistline above a lady's natural waistline. The material used for the bodice was a cotton pale green lace. It was attached to the dress with the same pale green colored chiffon material which made the skirt of the dress. The fullness of the dress allowed Liesl to walk and dance with ease.

Maria stood watching Liesl. "You look absolutely beautiful. John's going to find you stunning."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do."

Before returning home they stopped at the shoe store. Liesl had been given a swatch of the gowns material so she could have shoes dyed to match her dress.

Now she began to count off the days until Prom.


	40. The Prom and More

Liesl's countdown calendar had seven days remaining until the day of the Prom. She asked her Uncle Max.

"Has the committee selected the band for the Prom?"

"When the committee traveled to New York City, we were able listen to several; they were all very good. As we talked to the band leaders, we discovered some were already booked for the date of your Prom.

"So our choices were limited. So we listened to the ones remaining again. One stood out from the others. We were able to book the _Irving Russin Band_. The leader of the band also plays both the clarinet and the saxophone.

"Even I felt the beat of this music and felt like dancing. I'm sure you and your classmates will enjoy this kind of dance music as well."

"Uncle Max, now you have me really excited for the day of the Prom. It sounds like so much fun."

Now Liesl was on her _cloud nine_ as she waited for the day of the Prom to arrive. Friedrich wasn't as enthusiastic. But Max assured he would still have a good time.

The day of the Prom finally arrived. Everyone was waiting in the living room to see them. Complements came from all of them. Liesl's date arrived a few minutes later. John brought with him a wrist corsage for Liesl.

Maria and Georg watched as he placed it on her wrist. "John, this is beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes John, I'm really looking forward to dancing."

They walked out together to John's dad car. He opened the back door for Liesl. After she was seated he sat next to her and his drove away.

Georg drove Friedrich to his date's home. He too had a wrist corsage for his date. She and her parents were waiting on the front porch. All three came down the steps to meet Georg and Friedrich.

Susanne introduced them."Mom, Dad, please meet Captain von Trapp and his son Friedrich."

"Hello to you both. I must tell you we were very surprised when Susanne told us her date for the Prom was your son, Captain, and that you are working for the Department of the Navy"

"That's true, I want to help this country any way I can."

Susanne's parents said goodbye and watched the car go down the street. Max had given Georg the directions to the army building where the Prom was being held.

There was a line of cars in the front of this building, Georg hand to wait his turn to stop so Friedrich and Susanne could exit the car.

Friedrich quickly opened the door and helped Susanne out. They said goodbye to Georg and hurried inside. They were met by the photographer's assistant.

"Before going inside, you will have your picture taken. Next week you will receive directions on how to buy them."

After their picture was taken, the couple met up with John and Liesl. They sat together and enjoyed a wonderful meal. As everyone was enjoying their desert, the band was getting ready to perform.

The band's leader spoke to the students. "The band will begin with a few waltzes and then it will play the bad's trademark music which had a different rhythm. Don't worry about how you dance to it; just feel the music and have fun."

The couple did as he suggested. Even Friedrich and Susanne enjoyed those songs. Both couples were a tad sad for the Prom to end. The two dads were waiting to bring them home.

Maria was in the living room when Liesl and Friedrich came home. "It was wonderful Mother. After the band played a few waltzes, they played songs with a different rhythm. Everyone was able to dance to them; we had a great time."

"I'm happy you both enjoyed yourselves,Do you have any more activities before Graduation Day?

"We do. Next Sunday afternoon there's a program with the name Baccalaureate Ceremony. Even though it's not a religious program it is held at one of the bigger churches in town. Music is provided by an orchestra. A speech is given by a famous person and general prayer for the graduates. success are said."

"Sounds inspiring, your Dad and I will be looking forward to attending."


	41. The Graduates and More

The Graduates and More

Time passed quickly for Liesl and Friedrich. Today was Baccalaureate Sunday. After lunch the entire family boarded a bus which would take them to the church where the ceremony was being held.

All the graduates sat in the front pews; everyone else sat behind them. In a few minutes the the principal of the school began the ceremony.

"We come here today to ask God's blessings on these youg people. Soon they will move on the next chapter of their lives. The chorus will now sing a song which is a favorite of all of us; _Now Thank we all our God_.

It spoke of a God who has done wonderous things for us since we were born and who is still with us each of our lives.

Next one of the students came to the podium and said a prayer. "Please bow your heads." There was afew seconds of silence.

"May our almighty God bless our lives with goodness and love. We ask you to help us stay true to you teachings that we may be blessed with faith and hope to face the challenges ahead. Amen."

The principal returned to the podium. "Our speakers today is a man who came from an ordinary family. They lived on a farm without electricity or plumbing on the east coast of America. When he was five years old, his parents moved the western part of America where his father took advantage of Homesteading.

Ed, as he was was called, attended a local high school where he was a full participant in all it had to offer him. His most favorite activity was the Debate Team. His fellow students respected him and elected him Strudent Body President.

"After graduation he attended a nearby college where he majored in Speech and was active in college politics, specifically the National Student Federation of America. Its members elected him president. In his acceptance speech he urged the students to become more invilved in national and worls affairs.

"He later moved to New York Cty with his wife and son. He's now a newsman for the Columbia Broadcasting System or CBS as it is called today.

He recently retruned from Europe where he personally witnessed the _Anschluss._ I'm sure most of you listened to the the radio during that time and heard him describe what had happened.

"Now please give a warm welcome to Edward R. Morrow."

Everyone in the church stood and gave thuderous applause. Ed waited for it die down before he spoke.

The speech he gave was full of memorable quotes lik these.

Stay true to yourself, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition. Life is not about how long it is, it's about how good it is, is all that matters.

Even failure teaches us, it's what we learn from them. Just believe in yourself.

And be an active heor in your own life. Don't settle for less than your dream.

The audience again gave him a standing ovation. Everyone, students, parents and friends left this ceremony inspired. Now the students anxiously waited for Graduation Day.

It came at the end of the week, The students filed into the school's auditorium to music used at all graduations, the _Pomp and Curcumstance March,_ a stately composition which set an emotional tone for the ceremony.

Georg and Maria watched with pride as Liesl and Friedrich took their place on the stage. The ceremony opened with everyone reciting the _Pledge of Allegiance._ Each person placed their right hand over their heart and recited these words.

"I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under God with liberty and justice for all."

The principal had words of congratulations and then began to read each student's name. Each walked to the center of the stage where they were presented with their diploma.

It took a while because each student received applause. The pastor of the church offered the benediction,

"Let us pray for our graduating students, who are leaving high school, that God will continue to bless them and support them in their future endeavors with guidance and love. Amen."

And all together the audience and graduates said boldly. "Thanks be to God."

Liesl had told her father to stay in their seats; she and Friedrich would find them.

"Georg, yu must be very proud."

"I am Maria."

It wasn't very long until Liesl and Friedrich found them. They were bubbling with excitement. The other children and all the adults were just as happy for them and offered them both their congratulations too.

The two graduates took a long time to come down from their _cloud nine._ And another happening became a memory they would never forget.


	42. 42 Summertime

Summertime

This is the time of the year children always anticipate. It's the time when school ends and summer vacation begins. For Maria it meant she was getting closer to the birth of her baby.

Liesl and Louisa were very interested in her pregnancy. They never knew when their mama was pregnant. So they both asked a lot of questions.

"Mother, how does it feel to have a baby inside you?"

"That's a difficult question to answer, Liesl; I can only tell you I feel very special knowing there is a new life inside me."

"Is the baby getting bigger?" Louisa asked.

"Yes, the baby no longer crowds my bladder. And occasionally I feel it move when I lay down and place my hands on my tummy. Your father told me the movements will get stronger and feel like a real kick. They may even wake me out of sound sleep."

"Thanks for telling us. Have you thought of any names?"

"Only that your father told me that if it's a boy it won't be a junior. He had friends who were and their parents never used their real names. They were called junior. And he also thinks his name is too European so we will find one that's more American."

"Now you have both of us really anxious for the baby to born."

"I'm getting anxious too."

While the children enjoyed summertime, Hitler was on the move. The navy men tried to be upbeat when they came home. Still they couldn't keep the families from reading about him in the newspaper or hearing a news report on the radio.

Luckily the approaching birth of the baby and Friedrich's comment, _I can't wait to get to the university to begin to learn how to prevent and treat diseases,_ helped them forget about Hitler.

As the days went by Maria was getting closer to the day the baby would be born. She knew a little about the process. She had watched animals give birth and she knew human births were similar. One day she commented to Isabel.

"I can take a deep breath again and I also need to use the bathroom more often."

Isabel didn't want to scare her but she knew those were both signs she may go into labor soon. She asked Maria.

"Is there anything else happening?"

"Yes, my tummy gets tight for several seconds and then stops."

Now Isabel was sure she was in labor. She casually told her. "Those are all signs you may have your baby soon."

Maria wasn't alarmed or scared. "That's wonderful. Georg should be home soon."

Maria waited outside. In a few minutes she saw the car in the distance. Georg saw her. When he came closer he saw her big smile.

Maria was so happy she barely waited for him to get out of the car. "Our baby may be born today!"

"Really Maria?"

"Yes, Isabel thinks I'm in the early stage of labor."

Georg, not being a first time father, wasn't alarmed. He told Maria.

"I'm so glad we found a midwife who would come to the house."

Georg had been told by one of the members of the president's cabinet that most women were having their babies in a hospital. There a husband could not be present for the birth.

"I'm glad too."

Neither knew how long it would be before this baby was born. Maria was more stoic than most women; she had endured abuse as a girl. So her tummy getting tight every few minutes didn't keep her awake.

Maria didn't know that being able to sleep kept her relaxed and allowed her to get closer to giving birth. She woke Georg out of a sound sleep.

"It's time to call Audrey."

"What are you feeling?"

"I just know this baby is going to be born soon."

"Stay calm and take deep breaths."

Georg grabbed his robe and hurried to Isabel's room. She wasn't the least bit surprised by his knock. She hurried to open her door.

"You need to call Audrey. I'll go stay with Maria."

She had a dress to wear that she didn't mind if it got soiled lying on the bench at the end of her bed. She dressed with haste and immediately proceeded to the master suite. There she found Maria still taking deep breaths.

"Maria, you need to use the bathroom and change into your delivery gown. And I need to protect the bed and floor."

Connie had also woke earlier than usual; she too suspected Maria may be in labor. She and Isabel stripped the bed of its linens. A piece of rubber was placed on the mattress and covered with a sheet. Another piece of rubber protected the floor.

A midwife with a woman near her delivery date sleeps where she can hear the telephone. She heard Georg's salutation and told him.

"I'll be there very soon."

Franz had heard noise in the hallway and opened his door. He saw Georg hurry to the master suite. He knew what was happening."

"I'll wait for Audrey."

When Georg returned to their bedroom, he told Maria. "Audrey's on her way."

"That's good. I don't think it will be long until our baby is born."

As soon as Audrey entered the bedroom, she too knew the baby would be born soon. She quickly laid out all the supplies she would need. "Okay Maria you may push with the next contraction."

Maria pushed so well Audrey had to quickly tell her. "Pant like a puppy dog."

Maria didn't pant long before she heard. "Okay Maria, one more push will birth the baby's head."

Maria pushed so well the entire baby was born. Audrey still had time to use a small piece of material to clean his mouth before he inhaled and took his first breath. That was followed by a loud cry.

Isabel had put a towel over Maria's abdomen. Audrey laid the baby there as she wiped off his face with a small towel. Now she took two instruments which she clamped on the baby's umbilical cord in two place and cut between them. She then raised the baby for for the couple to see and announced.

"I hope you have a boy's name selected. Have a good look at your son. Maria did what most new mothers do, she cried tears of joy. Georg dried them with his handkerchief and whispered, "I love you and thank you." The he surprised her by making the sign of the cross on the baby's forehead.

"God gave us a miracle, Georg. It's now our responsibility to help him find the life God has chosen for him. Do I hear voices?"

"I do too. I suppose I should share our good news."

Georg left the bedroom to find everyone in the hall. Liesl was perceptive. "Father, I see your large smile. Does it tell us we have another brother?"

"You do."

"When can we see him?"

"It shouldn't be too long before Isabel opens the door."

And it wasn't. They saw their mother sitting up in bed with the baby in her arms.

"Does our brother have a name?"

"Yes, your mother and I chose the name Samuel James but we want to call him Sam. Your mother needs a nap; having a baby is hard work."

"Georg, we'll go on to DC and report your absence. I'm sure we'll be to to tell you to take a few days to enjoy your son."

Erwin was correct. Sam gave everyone the much needed diversion from the war in Europe.


	43. Contrast

Contrast

Baby Sam was a pleasant diversion from the news out of Europe. The two navy men, Hugo and Erwin did their best not to talk about it at home. But it was nearly impossible; it was in the newspaper, on the radio and the older children discussed it a school.

Maria had confided in Georg before the baby was born, that she had never had any interaction with a baby. Georg had told her. _You just wait and see how your motherly instincts kick in. The most important thing is to always have one hand under its head when you hold him._

Audrey came by the house the day after his birth to check on both Maria and Sam. She found Georg in the room with the baby on his lap talking to him. She commented.

"I'm so glad to see you're not afraid to hold him. Most new fathers are scared to hold them for weeks."

Maria came from the bathroom; she had heard Audrey's comment. "I'm glad too. Sam needs to hear his voice as well as mine."

"Have you attempted to feed him?"

"Yes, Isabel helped me. The first time he sucked for about a minute before falling asleep. The next time was a little longer."

"Perfect, your early milk is higher in protein, minerals and many other things the baby needs to grow. Before I come back to check on him again he may already had his first bowel movement. Don't let its very black color or that it is very sticky scare you. It's very normal."

"Thanks for telling me; I'm sure it would have really scared me."

"You're welcome. I can see myself out."

After Audrey left, Maria asked Georg. "Did you know this?"

"No Maria, I'm as surprised as you are."

Baby Sam interrupted their conversation; Georg took him to Maria. He immediately latched on to her breast. He sucked for longer this time before he fell asleep. Maria checked his diaper; it was still dry. Georg laid him in his cradle.

"I'll go downstairs so you can take a nap."

It wasn't more than a few minutes after Georg shut door that Maria was sound to sleep. It wasn't Sam who woke her; it was Maria's hunger.

Katia knew that Maria needed to eat often. She had timed it perfectly. She heard Maria. "I can't believe it's lunch time."

She didn't bother to knock, she opened the door. Maria immediately spoke. "Thank you, you timing couldn't have been better. Sam's still asleep."

Maria put another pillow behind her back and Katia placed the tray on her lap. "I'll tell Georg you're awake."

Maria was really hungry; she had her soup consumed before Georg came into the room. He asked. "Did you have a good nap?"

"I did, but I woke up very hungry; I still want to eat the sandwich; I'll save the fruit for later."

Sam woke up as soon as she finished the sandwich. Georg went to him and picked him up. "His diaper is soiled. Let me go get Isabel to help you change it." Maria held him those few minutes.

The two ladies found his diaper black with stool. It took two warm washcloths to clean him. Now he was wide awake and hungry. Isabel commented.

"I see he's already learned to nurse. I wonder if he will take after Kurt; he woke Agathe every two hours until she started him on cereal."

"If he does, I hope he won't be as annoying as Kurt is. How long do you think it will be before he is more like Friedrich?"

"He may surprise us all and mature almost overnight. He seems to really like being his class's representative on the Student Council. Shall I tell Georg he can come back up?"

"Yes, please."

Georg did return. In another hour or so, the children began to come home; they headed straight for the master suite where they asked about Sam.

"Has he been awake at all today?"

"Yes Gretl, but not for very long. Right now all babies do is eat and sleep. Your father can tell you when he's awake so you can see for yourself."

"Okay, I'll go play with my dolls; they're awake."

"I think Gretl was expecting an instant playmate, Maria."

"I know she was."

Georg did find Gretl when Sam woke up. He had her sit in the big chair and placed Sam on her lap. She talked to him.

"I'm your sister Gretl." Little Sam looked directly at her; she continued to talk to him. "I'm five years old, Sam. I saw that yawn. When you get bigger we can play together. Father, his eyes are closing."

"I'll take him sweetie and put him in his cradle. Maybe in a couple weeks he will be staying awake longer."

"Have a nice nap, Sam."

He only slept for about an hour before he needed to eat again. Later Georg brought Maria dinner; the tray had two plates. The couple ate together. And later all the children came to tell them _goodnight._


	44. Dasterdly Attack

Dastardly News

Sam proved to be the diversion everyone in the house needed. Even Connie and Hugo's children would ask about him every day. But despite all this interest in Sam, the war in Europe went on.

Georg had resumed his duties as a member of the president's cabinet. President Roosevelt acknowledged him his first day back.

"Congratulations Georg on the birth of your son. I hope you didn't pay too much attention to the war in Europe."

"I tried; but the children heard it all at school. I know Hitler's aggression hasn't stopped."

"That's correct. Now there's unrest in Japan and I've been told Hitler, Franco and Japan's leader have formed an alliance. Their sole goal is to bring Hitler's delusional ideas to the entire world.

"In a few months I will most likely make a decision I was praying I would never need to make. America has a large task ahead. It must save the entire world from this tyranny."

That day came on December 7th.

It was a Sunday, the families had returned from church. Franz turned on the radio to a channel which broadcast religious music. Suddenly the music stopped and an announcer spoke. "We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. The Japanese have attacked Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, by air; President Roosevelt has just announced. Stay tuned for further updates."

"Father, what does this mean?"

"I don't know. I do know it was a total surprise."

The announcer came back on the air. He gave his opinion. "This dastardly act cannot be ignored. I'm sure the president is meeting right now with his cabinet."

"Hugo, maybe we should call in and see if we are needed."

"Yes, we should."

The telephone lines to the White House were jammed. It took several minutes before Georg reached it. The yeoman told him. "No need to come now, but please come early in the morning."

After affirming they would, Georg disconnected the call and hurried to the living room to repeat what he had been told. He also spoke to his older children.

"I'm sure you will all have a class about Japan tomorrow and you high school students may listen to the President's remarks tomorrow.

"Let's not dwell on it. We should do something happy."

"Can we play charades?"

"A wonderful idea, Liesl. Maria, do you have the charade papers?"

"Yes, let me get them."

She didn't have far to go; they were stored with the children's board games and chess/checker supplies in the closet there in the living room.

It proved to be a wonderful way to keep everyone from wondering what the president would tell his people tomorrow. The families did sing the _Prayer for Peace_ before departing to their bedrooms.

Sam was awake and hungry around five in the morning. While Maria nursed him, Georg got ready to leave for DC. Katia surprised the men by having breakfast ready for them.

Shortly after six o'clock, the men left for DC. Because it was so early the traffic was lighter than the men expected. Hugo parked the car and were about to enter the navy when Mark Andrews intercepted them.

"I was told to bring you directly to the Cabinet Room."

Upon arrival they heard. "Take your seats, men."

"I was in prayer most of the night. I had no idea what I would say about yesterday's attack on Pearl Harbor and the other islands in the South Pacific. The destruction of many of our ships, submarines, aircraft carriers and the huge number of lives lost.

"Very early this morning I finally wrote down my thoughts. I have called for a joint meeting of both Houses of Congress; along with their aides. You men will be there too. This speech will be broadcasted over most of the radio stations. I'm sure all schools will let the children listen too.

"While I prepare for my speech, you should read all the communications I have received about this dastardly attack."

The men did as he asked. They came to the same conclusion. _This attack had been planned for many months._

Mark encouraged them to have an early lunch so they could return home shortly after the speech ended.

By twelve o'clock the men were seated in meeting room for the House of Representative known as the _House Chamber._

Promptly at twelve-thirty, the President took his place behind the podium.

"Yesterday, December 7th, 1941—a date which will live in infamy—the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan."

"The United States was at peace with Japan and was having conversations with the Japan's Emperor about maintaining that peace. Even a recent communication with the Japanese ambassador gave no threat or hint of war or armed attack.

"This attack was deliberately planned many weeks ago; we were lied to. And regrettably many American lives have been lost. In addition, American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu. The Japanese also dropped bombs on Hong Kong, Guam, the Philippine Islands, Wake Island and Midway Island.

"As Commander in Chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense. But always will our whole nation remember the character of the onslaught against us. No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory.

"I believe that I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost, but will make it very certain that this form of treachery shall never again endanger us. Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, and our interests are in grave danger.

"With confidence in our armed forces, with the unbounding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph—so help us God.

"I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7th, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese empire." The radio broadcast ended.

The Austrian naval Captains were stunned; none of them had a voice. Mark told them. "You're free to go home; your families need you. I'll call your home when President Roosevelt has a more definitive plan."

And now the three men worried about those at home and the children in their schools.


	45. The World at War

The two families woke the next day still in shock over yersterday's news. Franz already had brought the newspaper to the family room. The headlines reminded everyone about what had happened yesterday.

Georg was asked. "What do you think will happen next?"

"I really don't know; I can only speculate that President Roosevelt will want to prevent Japan from doing any more damage to our bases and protect the navy ships and the men who on board."

The three men ate a quick breakfast and left early for DC as they had been asked to do. Upon arrival, Marc directed them to the cabinet room.

All of them were surprised to see Mrs. Roosevelt there. The President spoke immediately.

"I invited Eleanor to join us. She's going to be the spoke person for all the mothers and wives who have sons in any branch of our armed services. Last night she spoke to a group of ladies about the incomprehensible actions of the Japan.

She ended with this statement. _Whatever is asked of us I am sure we can accomplish it. We are the free and unconquerable people of the United States of America._

"I want this to become our motto. I will ask all the newspaper to publish it on the front page, in bold letters, so it won't be missed. Our meeting is adjourned; I'm expecting a call from Prime Minister Churchill."

The men left the room wondering what would happen next. They tried to be upbeat when they returned home. But there was no way to prevent the discussing the Pearl Harbor attack. Even the children askd questions.

The next day Franz retrieved the newspaper as he did every day. He immediately saw the bold headline and hurried to find Georg.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yes, Mrs. Roosevelt attended the cabinet meeting yesterday. She was the first to speak to the nation about Pearl Harbor. We didn't know she had a regularly scheduled radio program. She used that time to try and calm everyone's fears."

"President Roosevelt decided that sentence from her speech would be come the nation's motto."

"It's an excellent motto."

"We thought so too. I want to tell everyone about it."

"Father, what do you want to tell us?"

"Liesl, as soon as everyone is downstairs; I'll tell you."

Maria and Sam were the last to arrive. She placed Sam in his cradle which had been placed close to her chair.

"Yesterday, the President's wife, Eleanor, came to the Cabinet meeting to share an announcement. We learned about her radio program which she began soon after her husband took office. During her braodcast last night, she tried to calm everyone's fears. One particular statement stood out from the rest. And the President decided it should become the nation's motto.

"It's printed on the first page of the newspaper this morning. I shall recite it. "Whatever is asked of us I am sure we can accomplish. We are the free and unconquerable people of the United States of America."

"Children, I'm sure you will be asked to memorize it. And that Father Martin will use it in his sermon on Sunday."

It wasn't just the children who memorized it; everyone did. And Father Martin did speak about it on Sunday.

What no one knew was something worse was yet to come. Four days later a German diplomat handed a note to the lead American diplomat.

The note was full of lies and verbose statements. The last sentence annouced. _As from today, Germany considers herself as being in a state of war with the United States of America._

Hence, a new World War began.

And now Maria and Connie worried about their husbands. When asked if they would be called to serve. George quickly responded.

"No, but we will share all that we know about navigating the waters of Europe. We're expecting the president to keep his people informed with more Fireside Chats.

In one of the president's chats he reminded everyone. "We are not the aggressor; we are the peace makers. The people of this generation must sacrifice for the security that will come with the defeat of Germany and Japan."

Soon the people would learn their sacrifices.


	46. War and Faith

War and Faith

The two wives were glad their husbands wouldn't be among those who would fight in these two wars; they and the others still had questions.

Friedrich asked a simple question. "How is the United States going to fight in two separate wars?"

Georg answered as best he could. "I can only speculate that the President will want to retaliate against Japan first because they caused many deaths and destroyed so much. Let's not dwell on it.

"Maria, please lead us in singing the prayer for peace."

Everyone sang this song loud and clear. Maria then asked them to recite the nation's motto with her.

In almost a shout the families recited this motto. "Whatever is asked of us I am sure we can accomplish it. We are the free and unconquerable people of the United States of America."

As the wars continued, these two families would always remember, the words to the Prayer for Peace and recited the nation's motto often. And life went on.

Sam would provide distraction from the wars. All the children were as pleased as Maria and Georg were with each and everything Sam did; his first smile, his ability to hold up his head, and all the sounds he made.

Friedrich also helped. The time came for him to leave for the University of Baltimore. Franz had taken him shopping to get everything on his list for his dormitory room. Isabel went with him to buy college-looking clothes.

Maria told him. "Your father and I are immensely proud of you. Enjoy your time at the university; forget about the wars. Enjoy life to its fullest."

He kissed his mother on the cheek before getting in the car. And Maria watched the car until it was out of sight.

Liesl and her date from the prom, John Adams, began to court. That time made her remember the day her father asked Maria if he could court her. And soon he asked that special question.

Since Sam still needed his mother, Isabel and Katia took her shopping for her wedding gown. Maria was very pleased with her selection.

It was a gown with a high scooped neckline with three-quarter sleeves. It had a slightly full skirt which shimmered in the light as she walked. Liesl had chosen a shoulder-length veil with a blusher-veil which would cover her face as she walked down the aisle.

Their wedding day provided a wonderful diversion from the wars for everyone in attendance. And Sam slept through the ceremony but was wide-awake at the reception.

The couple took a short honeymoon before taking up residence in DC where John worked for the American Embassy.

The two oldest girls also provided diversion. Louisa became a cheerleader at the high school and was made captain of the squad. The families always attended the football games; more diversion.

The navy men began to report positive happenings in the war. They reported on the production of trucks and jeeps, tanks, half-tracks, artillery, a variety of heavy bombers, fighter planes, and an array of ships ranging from gigantic aircraft carriers to small amphibious vehicles called Ducks, which were half truck and half boat.

These were not just for the U.S. Navy; they were also made for the British and Russian forces. It was said; the world had never seen such huge output of military equipment.

The first air raid on Japan was less than five months after the Pearl Harbor attack; Tokyo was bombed. The raid was more a psychological victory than a tactical one, but it is said that psychology is important in winning a war.

And Sam grew during this time. One day he surprised Maria by rolling from his stomach to his back and followed with being able to sit up. Gretl was thrilled with his accomplishments as much as Maria was. Georg was as well.

Six months after Pearl Harbor, the over-matched U.S. Navy surprised a massive Japanese fleet near Midway Island, winning the most important naval battle of the entire war.

By now Sam was walking and Maria spent most of her day keeping track of him

In Europe a new U.S. General, Dwight Eisenhower, led a successful invasion of Nazi-dominated North Africa, began on November 8, 1942. His success there caused the president to appoint him as Supreme Commander of the European Army.

He secretly prepared for an invasion on the beaches at Normandy. It had been planned for June 5 but bad weather forced it to be delayed on June 6. This was the turning point for the allies.

One by one the other countries surrendered to the allies. And Sam had a sister. Georg had always wanted one of his girls named for the Patron Saint of the Navy but it never happened. This baby girl was named Barbara Marie.

And the world was at peace.


	47. Epilogue

Epilogue

Led by Faith was the perfect name for this story. Georg had faith he could lead his family to a place where they would be far away from the Germans who wanted him for their navy.

They relied on it during the war which the United States entered after the Japanese suddenly attacked their ships at Pearl Harbor.

Now faith was a part of their lives. They continued to sing the Prayer for Peace. And they never forgot the nation's motto. Whatever is asked for us I am sure we can accomplish it. We are the free and the unconquerable people of the United States of America.


End file.
